Je te dois tout, le meilleure comme le pire !
by LeaBueno
Summary: Luna est banale, gentille et a un sale caractère. Emmet n'est juste rien. Depuis la perte de Rosalie, plus rien ne va dans sa vie. Alors quand une fille pas plus haute qu'Alice vient lui foutre une baffe en lui criant dessus, il commence à se réveiller. Et vous connaissez Emmet, quand il se "réveille", c'est un grizzly !
1. Chapter 1 : Luna

**Chapitre 1**

La voiture c'est arrêter devant une maison spacieuse, avec une boîte aux lettres – chose plutôt habituelle – et un jardin. Enfin arrivée. Luna sorti de la voiture en s'étirant. Elle détester les longs voyages. Surtout quand ceux-ci étaient définitifs.

Elle ouvrit directement le coffre de sa Nissan Pathfinder (7 places), blanche et pour le coup très tape à l'œil dans un bled ou la tendance est au vert caca d'oie. Elle en sortit deux cartons de déménagement, le reste étant déjà rangé dans la maison.

Oui vous l'aurais deviné, Luna McCarthy venait de déménager et elle n'avait pas l'aire d'apprécier les environs.

Elle allait surement faire une allergie à la couleur verte …

Sa mère était déjà installée depuis un mois. Mais elle avait fait la surprise à sa fille. Surprise transformée en dispute à l'annonce d'un déménagement précipité loin de Miami, loin du soleil, loin de la civilisation, loin du volley-ball mais heureusement loin de certaine personne, n'empêche que !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de bougée le petit index que le reste de la troupe sortirent sortir de la voiture :

« Kyle ne commence pas à faire la gueule. Et Kayla ne me regarde pas comme sa, c'est comme ça ! Dit Luna exaspérer devant l'attitude de ses 2 cadets.

-Non mais tu te rends compte qu'on va vivre ici ? Lui répondit son frère avec une grimace effrayante.

-Que le soleil ne fait son apparition qu'une fois par mois et seulement en période non hivernal ! Continua sa sœur en la regardant avec un début d'hystérie. »

Alors que Luna allait répliquer un bruit dans la voiture les avertit d'une nouvelle sorti :

« Est-ce qu'on est arrivé chez le père noël ? Demanda un petit garçon en sautillant déjà dans le jardin.

-Oh non Owen, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Ici ce n'est pas chez le père noël. Fit une voix féminine exaspérer.

-On est arrivée chez le père noël ? Questionna la copie conforme d'Owen.

- Howard qu'est-ce que Lily vient de dire à ton frère ? Lui répondit Luna.

-Qu'on n'était pas chez le père noël ! Affirma-t-il dépité. »

Luna posa ses cartons sur le pas de la porte en se disant qu'elle allait devoir supporter les jérémiades des uns et les malheurs des autres en plus de ses objections à venir dans un endroit aussi peu habitable soit-il pour les gens du soleil. Mais des pleures la sortir de ses pensées. Ludivine c'était réveiller.

Bien, pour commencer avons-nous précisé que Luna avait 17 ans ? Non ? Et bien maintenant si.

Donc en première place Luna (17 ans), en second lieu les faux jumeaux Kyle et Kayla (13 ans), en troisième vient Lily (9 ans), en quatrième positions les vrais jumeaux Owen et Howard (4 ans) et enfin pour finir Ludivine (2 ans).

Alors que Luna était une rousse aux yeux verts plutôt du genre intelligente et super active, les faux jumeaux étaient blonds aux yeux bleus, avec un caractère bornée autant l'un que l'autre. Lily avait héritée de la chevelure brune et aux yeux vert à la grand-mère en plus de son sang-froid hors pairs, tandis que les vrais jumeaux avait les cheveux noirs avec des yeux charbon et une imagination débordante.

Pour finir Ludivine disposée de cheveux châtain claire avec des yeux bleus.

La mère à Luna avait élevée tout ses enfants seule avec sa fille aînée, son mari étant absent plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallut.

Elle avait décidée de quitter son mari et de s'installer à Forcks une petite bourgade où tout le monde connait tout le monde.

Elle avait trouvait un poste en chirurgie à Seattle et n'était pas prête de se plaindre des revenue qui l'attendait.

Bien que son mari soit un homme politique fort réputer, elle-même gagnée plutôt bien sa vie. Agée de 42 ans, elle avait eu Luna à as peine 23 ans. Mère de famille nombreuse, elle n'avait pas aussi bien gérée comme elle l'aurait voulut.

Sa fille aînée s'était chargée de beaucoup de tâches dans l'éducation de ses frères et sœurs, sauf peut-être l'autorité.

Enfin bon se n'est pas de son histoire que l'on va narrée mais celle de Luna.

Une heure après être arrivée Luna commençait déjà à avoir mal à la tête.

Ludivine était énervée, Kyle voulait la chambre des jumeaux, Kayla elle, se battait avec Lily pour la chambre avec le lit à baldaquin.

Quand à sa mère, elle ne l'avait toujours pas vue.

Elle travailler encore à l'hôpital de Seattle à cette heure-ci.

« Kyle soit indulgent avec tes frères, cette chambre est reliée à celle d'â côté. Les jumeaux pourront ainsi rester en contacte. Tenta d'expliquer la plus grande.

-Mais cette chambre met indispensable ! On a une vue superbe sur la colline.

-La chambre près de la salle de bain aussi. Fit Lily.

-Ah bon ? Ca change tout alors. Rigola-t-il en courant vers la salle de bain. »

Lily retourna vers la chambre à baldaquin, alors que Kayla rangeait déjà ses affaires dans la chambre à côté de celle-ci.

Finalement les filles n'avaient pas besoin d'arbitre pour se mettre d'accord. L'intelligence ne frappe pas à chaque porte que voulez-vous ?

Luna put enfin commençait à ranger ses affaires dans sa propre chambre.

Spacieuse, donnant à la fois sur la forêt derrière la maison, mais aussi sur la rue grâce à sa salle de bain qui était et elle en fut ravie : privée !

Son lit, placer sous la fenêtre côté jardin-forêt était grand, son bureau collé sur le mur de sa salle de bain présenter ses nouveaux livres scolaires et un ordinateur portable.

Une armoire, situer contre le mur prêt d'une fenêtre donnant sur la forêt contenait de quoi survivre ici toute la période hivernale …

Luna déposa sur son bureau son calepin à croquis et accrocha sur le mur un cadre comportant toute les photos de ses matches de volley-ball.

Luna était le capitaine de l'équipe, pourtant, elle ne mesurait qu'1 mètre 60, petite taille pour une joueuse de volley. Mais elle disposait d'une grande énergie et pouvais faire des bonds d'au plus 3 mètres. C'était énorme, elle contrée toute les attaques des adversaires.

Elle pratiquait aussi le Beach volley. Une passion, comme le dessin. Elle dessine de tout.

« Luna, quand est-ce que maman rentre ? Demanda Lily coupant ainsi le fil des pensées de sa grande sœur.

-Vers 8 heures, mais elle m'a prévenue que le frigo était vide.

-Super, reprit Kyle, en plus de tomber dans un trou paumé, on va crever de faim !

-Mais non on va allait faire les courses. Décida Luna.

-Non, tu vas allée faire les courses, il est hors de questions que je me mélange à cette sous-espèce humaine ! Grogna Kayla.

-Surveille ton langage ! Tu vas venir, vous allés tous venir faire les courses. Dit son ainée d'un ton qui se voulait sévère.

-Oh que j'ai peur ! Mima sa sœur en rigolant.

-Moi tu m'as fait vraiment peur Lulu ! Reprit Owen.

-Merci Owen. Aller on y va maintenant.

-Mais tu ne peux pas me forcer à faire sa ! S'indigna sa sœur.

-Si je peux aller, tout le monde dehors. »

Et c'est ainsi, que dans la joie et la bonne humeur, la famille McCarthy se mit en route.

Tout les enfants parler entre eux, le sujet principale étant de savoir si tout se passera bien le lendemain, jours de rentrée scolaire du deuxième trimestre pour les habitants de cette petite ville.

Premier jour pour eux.

Seule Luna se taisait, elle les écoutait d'une oreille et chercher en même temps quelque chose ressemblant à un magasin.

« Tu es sur que le supermarché est ouvert à cette heure ? Dit une voix masculine. »

Luna tourna la tête –en face d'elle en faite parce qu'elle regardait de l'autre côté de la rue- et vit un jeune homme interroger du regard une jeune fille, surement sa sœur.

« Mais oui je suis sur ! Aller viens, si je veux des crêpes se soir, il faut se dépêcher. »

Luna sauta sur l'occasion et courut sur quelques mètres la poussette en main pour rattrapée les inconnus, la petite troupe derrière elle.

« Excuser moi ! Interpella-t-elle, est-ce que vous pourriez nous indiquez le chemin d'un supermarché s'il vous plait ?

-Oui on crève de faim là ! Maugréa Kayla.

-Eh, sur un notre ton jeune fille, la gronda Lily en prenant exemple sur sa sœur.

-Tu t'es vue au moins ?

-Excusez-les, elles ne s'acclimatent pas très bien … S'excusa Luna.

-Ce n'est rien, on a l'habitude des familles nombreuses : nous sommes 9 à la maison. Rit la jeune fille.

-Et bien nous sommes 8 et c'est bien suffisant ! Répliqua la rousse dans un soupire.

-Suivez-nous, nous ne sommes plus très loin … S'enquit le jeune homme, un aire amusé sur le visage. »

Les deux inconnues furent d'abord surpris de devenir la deuxième famille nombreuse de la ville, n'étant pas du tout au courant d'un quelconquedéménagement. La troupe se remit en route pour la superette du coin. En faite, celle-ci se trouvait à moins de cinquante mètre de leur résidence, mais ils ne l'avaient pas vu, trop concentrés à se chamailler !

Sur le chemin, Luna apprit que les inconnus s'appelés Edward et Renesmée.

« Drôle de prénoms ! Remarqua Kayla en regardant le ciel.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te fascine autant au-dessus de ta tête ? Demanda Edward pour éludé la remarque.

-Le fait qu'il n'y est pas la moindre parcelle de soleil dans le ciel ! Pas une goutte de lumière sacrée … Je vais mourir de déshydratation solaire !

-Arrête un peu ton cinéma tu veux ? Voit le bon côté des choses … Tu ne prendras plus de coups de soleil !

-Lily ! S'exclama Luna.

-Quoi ! C'est vrai.

-Vous êtes de la région ? Demanda la plus grande.

-Oui on est là depuis un bout de temps maintenant ! Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

-Ma mère travaille à Seattle et mon père ne nous a pas suivi … Un homme d'affaire, les grosses affaires sont près du soleil ! Rigola-t-elle.

-Ah ! Cria Howard. »

Les rires de leurs sauveurs ramenèrent l'aînée à la réalité. Owen avait lancé un escargot sur son frère jumeau qui criait en courant partout. Lily fit un rapide exposée sur ce qu'elle avait entendu sur les escargots, tout en dégoutant Kayla qui s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à son frère de lait. Luna lâcha la poussette pour partir à la poursuite d'Howard qui était parti loin devant, Owen quand à lui, regardait autour de lui, le pouce dans la bouche, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Renesmée regarda la fratrie avec les larmes aux yeux. Plus comique ? Impossible, sauf peut-être Emmet et Alice.

Quand tout fut réglé, enfin, ils purent reprendre leur petite route tranquillement.

Ils finirent par arriver devant le magasin, tout juste rénové depuis une tempête légèrement destructrice.

« Eh bien voilà ! J'espère que l'on se reverra ! S'écrit Edward la bouche crispé à force de rire.

-Oui bien sur !

-Au revoir ! S'exclamèrent toute la famille. »

Le ciel se tintait déjà des couleurs de la nuit. Les enfants étaient au pays des songes, même si ils redoutaient le lendemain. Le lave-vaisselle clignote d'une petite lueur rouge. Les cheveux trempaient, la serviette sur la nuque, Luna sortie prendre l'air dans le petit jardin donnant sur la forêt. De petits bruissements de feuilles, le bruit d'un proche ruisseau, le piaillement des oiseaux : peut-être que cette vie pouvait être bien …

Un éclair blanc passa dans les bois juste devant elle. D'abord impressionnée, Luna laissa tomber sa serviette et se précipita plus près de la barrière, lui barrant le passage à la forêt. Rien, juste la sombre présence des arbres en face d'elle. La fatigue devait la faire délirer. Elle ramassa sa serviette et rentra précipitamment dans la maison, un long frisson parcourant tout son dos. Elle tourna la tête et ne vit encore une fois que la verdure semblable à toute celle de la région. Pourtant, elle jurerait être observée.

« Faut vraiment que tu aille te coucher … »

Elle entra à l'intérieure, mit une assiette de lasagne dans le frigo, éteignit la lumière de bas et monta à l'étage. Le calme était d'ordre, la journée du lendemain s'annonçait éprouvante pour tous, même Ludivine. Ce n'était pas une famille ordinaire et les enseignants aller en voir de toutes les couleurs.

Lune pris place près de sa fenêtre, calepin en main et dessina, histoire de se vider l'esprit. La vue sur la forêt était parfaite. Le sommeil la submergea si bien qu'elle s'endormit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Dehors, une ombre passa entre les arbres. La nuit serait longue, mais elle avait eu le mérite d'être vécue.

Le lendemain matin fut éprouvant. Tous avez un nœud au ventre, mais, malgré le stresse, chacun resta soi même.

« Quelqu'un sait où est ce maudit sac ? Jura Kayla.

-Dans la salle de bain. Répondit Lily.

-Non, j'ai déjà regardée. Luuuna ! »

Luna sortie de sa salle de bain et arriva dans le couloir prête à partir. Sa mère arriva, Ludivine sur un bras, le sac de Kayla dans la main. Elle lui passa, puis indiqua à son aînée où se trouver les bâtiments scolaires.

« Au revoir mes grands, soyez sages ! Cria-t-elle sur le pas de la porte.

- Je ne retrouve pas mon sweat gris, Owen, où il est ?

-Le père noël te la mis sur une des chaises en bas.

-Je vous jure ! Luna, Owen m'a planqué mes fringues ! S'indigna Kyle, la mine dégouté de devoir descendre les marches. »

Si on lui avait dit qu'être l'aînée demandé autant de travaille, elle aurait changée de famille. Ils allaient finir par la tuée. Après moult péripéties, dont la douche rapide de Howard avec son délicieux chocolat chaud et la perte des clés de voiture retrouvées dans le parc de Ludivine, elle finit par tous les attachés dans la voiture. Alléluia !

Mais ce n'est qu'en pleins milieu de la route qu'Owen eu la gentillesse de préciser :

« Le père Noël à caché mon sac dans la maison. »

Heureusement que Luna était au feu rouge, essayant malgré les indications de sa mère de trouver les locaux. Sa tête atterrie sur le volant, actionnant par la même occasion le klaxon. Si les enfants en rigolèrent, elle voyait rouge piment. Les passant c'étaient retourné pour voir quel était le problème et ne virent qu'une voiture inconnue dans laquelle une jeune femme martyrisait de pauvres âmes innocentes.

« Il ne t'es pas venue à l'esprit de le dire plus tôt ?

-Ba non, pense-tu, c'est un moineau sans cervelle qui croit au père Noël. Gloussa Kayla.

-C'est pas vrai d'abord !

-Oui, nous on est des lutins du père Noël et même que t'auras pas de cadeaux !

-Vous êtes lourds les petits là … »

Kyle eu le don de jeter un froid. Le feu passa au vert et Luna continua à rechercher son but principale : se débarrasser des monstres et vite !

Alors qu'elle trouva enfin son objectif sur la route principale. Noté qu'elle a réussi à ce perdre dans Forks … Niveau orientation : 0.

Bref, alors qu'elle allait rentrée, une énorme Jeep la doubla, tel un chauffard qui tenterai d'assassiner quelqu'un. Luna abattit son pied sur le frein, calant et évitant la voiture de justesse. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'arrière, le cœur battant. Les petits allés bien, même si Ludivine tirée une drôle de tête, normale quand un bébé se fait secouer de la sorte, ya peu de chance qui se mette à rigoler ! Quand le conducteur d'en fasse finit par passer et qu'elle fut elle-même garée et voiture arrêtée, elle en sortie, beaucoup plus énervé que lorsque son frère l'eu gentiment prévenus de la perte de son sac.

« Tu vas où ? Demanda Kyle.

-Reste avec les autres et attend moi là ! Grognât-elle. »

Remontée comme pas possible, l'enragée se dirigea vers les occupant de la Jeep. Une petite brune et un grand blond se tenant la main et un mec baraqué qui lui sortie côté conducteur. Pas de chance pour lui.

Lui attrapant le bas de sa manche sous le regard surpris pour l'un et amusée pour l'autre, (pour qui elle se prend celle-là de rire d'ailleurs ?) Luna retourna sans mal le troisième qui se laissa faire tout souriant, l'étant déjà moins lorsqu'elle lui balança sa main à la figure !


	2. Chapter 2 : Luna en mode grizzly

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, qui m'on poussée à écrire le lendemain même :D.

Je vous souhaite à tous une Bonne année, qu'elle soit plus belle que la précédente et que les femmes gouvernent le monde MOUHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHA !

[X'scusez le moment de folie …]

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, sauf la famille McCarty ! Je ne fais que joujou avec pour mon plus grand bonheur je dois bien me l'avouer D.

Ce chapitre est légèrement plus court que le premier et un peu plus long à lire je trouve.

Bonne lecture mes chères lecteurs !

Chapitre 2

Emmet n'écoutait plus les assauts répétés d'Alice sur Jasper, le forçant à aller à Seattle pour une sortie shopping. En faite, il n'écoutait jamais. En tout cas plus depuis que Rosalie ne lui servait plus le même discours … Trop de souvenirs. C'est sa le problème avec son « espèce », c'est qu'il faut un moment pour oublier !

Commençant à grincer des dents, il monta dans sa Jeep et même si cela ne lui est pas nécessaire, souffla un bon coup avant de démarrer, ses frères et sœurs déjà à l'intérieure de l'habitacle de fer.

« Emmet, tu viens avec nous ? Supplia Jasper.

-Non merci. Ce soir je vais chasser. »

Il en avait besoin, c'était vitale tant pour lui que pour la sécurité des ados qui l'entourait chaque jour. Jazz ne répliqua pas, ayant visiblement perçu ses sentiments : c'était assez énervant d'être surveiller par sa famille !

Ce n'est pas comme si il allait agresser quelqu'un, quoique … En faite, il s'en fichait royalement comme de sa première chaussette et celle-ci était relativement vielle, très vielle. Il roula en direction de la ville à la limite autorisée, signalant ainsi à Alice de ne pas ouvrir la bouche durant le trajet. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Oui, Emmet Cullen savait réfléchir et c'était son passe temps favori depuis bientôt un an. Un an ! Le temps passe bien trop lentement à son goût, ce qui lui fit appuyer sur la pédale. Au pire, il peut tout contrer avec ses reflexes de vampire. Il entendit clairement sa sœur lui rappelé que le chef Swan c'était amusé à déjà pas mal lui enlevé de points depuis la mise en place des radars de Forks. Des radars ! A Forks ! Il était sur et certain que ce n'était là qu'une vengeance du père de Bella pour sa transformation. Ah les parents …

Arrivant bientôt devant l'entrée des bâtiments scolaires, il doubla de justesse une voiture, se félicitant pour sa rapidité à évité des accidents.

Dans le rétro, il vit que son frère ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Si on peut même plus s'amuser. Il se gara à sa place habituel, sortit de son petit bijou qu'il affectionnait tant et sentit une délicieuse odeur arrivée vers lui. Il sourie, une délicieuse odeur hein ?! Depuis quand n'avait-il pas pensé cela ?!

Il se retourna quand il sentit une petite main sur son épaule. Voyons voir à quoi ressemblé la petite proie qui sentait aussi bon. Il ne fut pas déçut ! A peine a-t-il finit de pivoter qu'une gifle magistrale vînt s'abattre sur son visage. Il fut prit par surprise. Il n'eut pas mal au vue de sa constitution qui lui donne la chance de ne pouvoir ressentir de douleur physique, mais un étrange frisson se déplaça sous sa peau.

Après être revenu à lui, il jeta un regard noir à sa vis-à-vis, puisque c'était une jeune fille pour le coup ni charmante, ni adorable, ni rien de très féminin !

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! Est-ce que tu es analphabète ou quoi ? Hurlât-elle.

-Heu … Non, j'ai eu tout le temps d'apprendre pourquoi ?

-Alors en plus d'être un enfoiré, tu es un idiot qui ne sait pas lire un panneau de rappel de vitesse ! Je te rappelle que la vitesse en ville c'est 50, pas 150 !

-Nan mais elle va se calmer celle-là, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais tué quelqu'un ! T'es qui, tu es de la police peut-être ? Raya-t-il.

-Non Monsieur je-me-prend-pour-plus-grand-que-les-autres ! Je suis la conductrice de la voiture que t'as faillis emboutir.

-Je gérais parfaitement, maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excusez, j'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter une hystérique qui crie pour un rien ! »

Sa y est, il avait vraiment, vraiment envie de lui dévisser la tête. Cette fillette débarqué de nulle part et semblait avoir le droit de lui faire la morale ! Non, elle n'en avait aucun droit et en plus, elle le mettait de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur. Rien que de voir ses yeux vert qui n'allait pas du tout avec ses cheveux. Espèce de sorcière !

Et en plus, allé savoir pourquoi, mais sa lutin de sœur était à moitié écroulée sur son mari à rire à gorge déployée.

Alors qu'Emmet se retourné pour attraper son sac, Luna, elle, ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Pas du tout.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'est une femme hystérique, je vais te le montrer moi ! Espèce de building écervelé. »

Elle sortie de son sac en bandoulière une épingle à nourrice. Vous savez, cette belle et longue aiguille de grand-mère, bah c'est sa ! L'hystérique empoigna donc son aiguille sous les yeux horrifiés d'Emmet qui vit son pneu arrière percé dans un petit bruit d'aire évacuée.

Autant vous dire qu'il ne respiré plus. Pour éviter de faire un meurtre en pleins milieu d'une foule de personnes [la dispute a attiré du monde] assez ébahie devant le spectacle, il fit position statue. Imaginé un bloc d'albâtre dans un parking, c'est Emmet Cullen qui se retient de tuer quelqu'un. Alors que Luna s'amusait à crever les pneus tout en partant dans un délire sur la sauvegarde de l'humanité, la statue regarda un gamin sortir de la voiture de la malade mentale et venir par ici.

« Non mais Luna. Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Nan mais t'es une grosse malade, arrête ! Cria Kyle en enlevant l'épingle des mains de sa sœur.

-Je venge nos vies Kyle, ce type est un crétin prétentieux !

-Kayla ramène ta fraise ! Appela son frère. Luna, cette Jeep, c'est un modèle Rubicon ! Crève les pneus de toutes les voitures du parking si tu veux, mais pas une Jeep Rubicon, merde !

-Bon sang, mais vous faites quoi, on doit aller en avance dans le bureau de l'Intendance nous ! Maugréa la sœur jumelle de Kyle.

-Elle crève les pneus d'un Rubicon ! Mais dit lui quelque chose, mais elle est folle !

-Kyle, j'aurais préférée resté dans la voiture à entendre Owen parlé du Père Noël et Lily de ses doutes sur ses résultats scolaire plutôt que d'être ici, sur ce parking, à attendre en bousillant mes nouvelles bottes CHANEL et j'accentue sur le mot CHANEL, que ma sœur éclate les roues d'un TAS DE FERRAILLE ! Est-ce que tu m'as bien comprise frangin ? J'ai bousillée mes chaussures dans cette boue pour RIEN ! Luna, t'as oubliée une roue avant non ? Déballa Kayla avec une toute petite micro pointe d'acidité. »

Jasper et Alice étaient complètement raides par terre à force de rire. Enfin, seulement Alice, parce que Jasper n'avait qu'un micro sourire, mais pour lui, sa signifie être mort de rire ! Emmet quand à lui avait vite reprit ses esprits.

« Ecoute ton frère et vite avant que je t'explose contre un mur, arrache ta tête et la plante sur une pique devant le lycée ! Explosa notre grizzly nationale. »

L'audace de Luna s'envola loin, très loin de la Jeep modèle Rubicon, très loin de Forks, en faite elle avait disparut. Parce que devant les yeux noir de rage de ce type, tout de même bien bâtie, il faut ce l'avouer, là, elle avait assez, beaucoup, extrêmement peur.

Bon ok, elle l'avait un tout petit peu provoqué … Mais juste un tantinet au-dessus du raisonnable ? Avec un semblant de courage, elle déclara à l'assemblée, les jambes tremblantes et des trémolos dans la voix :

« Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir ! »

Sur ce elle entraina ses frères et sœurs jusqu'à sa Nissan et aida les autres à sortir. C'est donc la mine sombre et un semblant de gêne qu'elle quitta le parking, Ludivine dans ses bras et les cinq autres derrière elle. Criée sur les gens ce n'était pas son truc, le peu d'autorité qu'elle avait c'était seulement en cas d'extrême urgence et encore !

C'est la peur qui avait dictée ses mots et elle s'en voulait un peu. Enfin pas beaucoup, il l'avait bien cherchée !

Quand à Emmet, il s'avoua lui aussi avoir était un peu loin, mais sa il ne le fit que quand il vit toute la fratrie partir on ne sait où ! Elle avait quand même blesser son trésor le plus inestimable.

« Emm', c'était encore plus drôle que dans ma vision, j'adore cette fille ! Et sa sœur aussi (elle fit une courte pose) elle porte du Chanel !

-C'est pas drôle, Edward vas devoir nous emmener maintenant et vas falloir changer les pneus et … Attend un peu toi, t'avais tout vus et tu m'as rien dis ?!

-Oh mais Emm' ! Ca fait trop longtemps que je t'avais pas vue t'énervé contre quelqu'un.

-Petite peste ! »

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur, même si Emmet n'aimait pas trop que sa magnifique Jeep soit amochée … Enfin bon, ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on croise la route d'une folle.

Sauf quand on vie avec Alice Cullen bien sur ! Après quelques minutes, la petite famille fut au complet avec l'arrivée d'Edward et Bella, Renesmée étant au secondaire.

Alice se fit un plaisir de leur expliquée leur aventure de la matinée devant un Emmet pas très fière et un Edward suspicieux.

« Ce doit-être les nouveaux dont je t'es parlé hier soir Bella. C'est une très joyeuse famille, même si l'aînée à l'air d'être à bout de nerfs et que certain se prennent pour des Lutins ! D'après leurs pensées en tout cas. »

Pendant ce temps là, Luna avait un autre problème un peu plus sérieux que les bottes de sa sœur : les jeunes jumeaux ne voulaient pas la lâcher !

Pourtant il le faudrait bien pour qu'ils aillent en cours, si on peut appeler cours un temps pendant lequel on fait des dessins, mais là n'est pas le problème.

Leur enseignante avait l'air un chouia inquiète et sa, ce n'était pas vraiment ce dont rêvée Luna.

« On veut pas, on veut pas ! Crié Howard.

-Si tu nous laisse là, on vas repeindre les gens en rose. Menacé Owen.

-Oh sa non vous deux ! Allez, je viens vous rechercher ce soir, ce n'est pas long ce soir, c'est dans 8 heures !

-8 heures, c'est long, c'est plus long que quand tu fais les courses et les courses c'est loooong ! Gémirent-ils.

-Allez les enfants, écoutez votre sœur, vous allez vous faire pleins de copains ici, sa vas être amusant vous allez voir. Expliqua leur maîtresse. »

Ils finirent par la lâcher et allèrent de suite en classe. Mauvaise chose ! En même temps, l'enseignante avait dit « amusant ». Luna espérait du fond du cœur que ses frères n'allaient pas s'amusaient, à leur manière bien sur !

« Bon et bien, à ce soir alors, vous verrez, ils ne sont pas méchants.

-Oh ! Je suis sur qu'ils seront adorables.

-Adorable n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais, mais à plus tard hein ! »

Sur ce, elle repartie au galop pour rechercher sa propre salle de classe et pour cela, il fallait qu'elle trouve son propre bâtiment. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas le sens de l'orientation, alors dans ce labyrinthe de salles de cours ! En chemin, elle croisât plusieurs groupes de personnes qui la regardait de biais : devenait-elle paranoïaque ou était-elle réellement mal vue par ses camarades ?

Soudain, le nez dans sa carte, elle percuta un élève. Un type du genre asiatique, avec des aires de geek.

« Excuse-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais !

-Pas grave. (Il l'examina un court instant) Tu es nouvelle ?

-Oui, comment tu le sais ?

-Je suis Eric, je connais tout le monde ici ! C'est moi qui écrit le journal, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une nouvelle, c'est trop cool ! Alors dit moi quelle salle tu as ? »

Il prit son emplois du temps sans aucune gêne et se rendit compte qu'ils avaient le même cours, il l'embarqua donc dans l'école, tout en lui déballant les derniers potins, une vrai commère !

« Et puis y parait qu'une fille à crevée les roues de la Jeep à Emmet Cullen, c'est une vrais folle ! Tout le monde vas être sur son dos après sa, sauf mon groupe, puisqu'on ait carrément anti-Cullen !

-Comment sa ? Elle devînt tout à coup alerte, puisque sa la concernée.

-Et bien, ils sont trop bizarres tu vois le genre et en plus ils sont super beaux, ya un truc qui cloche chez eux, ils ont aucuns liens de parentés !

-Ah bon ?! Ils se ressemblent pourtant !

-A par leur beauté et le fait qu'ils ne se mélange pas, ils se ne ressembles pas trop moi je trouve. »

Elle comprit qu'elle 'était pas tombée sur quelqu'un de très futé. Ses personnes se ressemble tous : même yeux noisette /ocres, même couleurs de peau si blafarde, même souplesse, même le fameux Emmet et puis, ils ont cette grâce !

« Ils sont de la même famille.

-Non, le docteur Cullen les a adoptés avec sa femme.

-C'est sur qu'il ne va pas les adopté tout seul !

-Heu … Ouai ! »

Tentative de détendre l'atmosphère : raté. Niveau blague, elle n'est pas encore à jour …

Ils arrivèrent dans la classe et un silence se fit. Luna apporta sa feuille à faire signer à son professeur et le cours démarra de suite. Genre, elle n'a même pas le temps de s'assoir ! Alors qu'elle chercha une place du regard, une main lui emprisonna le bras et l'assis de force sur une chaise. La main appartenait à une petite personne, enfin une personne de sa taille, puisque elle-même était assez petite. C'était une fille, les cheveux un peu court, relevé en pics, des yeux ocre, une peau blafarde. C'était la fille de toute à l'heure, la sœur du chauffard de service qui se tenait toute souriante devant Luna.

« Salut, je m'appelle Alice Cullen, toi et moi on va s'entendre à merveille, je le sais ! »

Et voilà, deuxième chapitre finis !

Je le trouve vraiment long et dénué d'humour, mais faut dire que j'étais dans un mauvais jour. [quoi déjà ? Alors que l'année commence à peine ?!]

Au prochain numéro P.


	3. Chapter 3 : Les Cullen s'en mêlent !

Merci, merci, merci, mille fois merci pour vos visites et pour vos reviews !

Bientôt la rentrée, personnellement, je suis en internat, donc je pourrais écrire les chapitres dans la semaine mais ne pourrais les publier que le week-end.

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, à part la famille McCarthy qui m'appartient. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux !

Bonne lecture, les gens !

**Chapitre 3**

« Heu, je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée.

-Et pourquoi sa ? Fit-elle surprise.

-J'ai peut-être crevée les pneus de ta voiture ?

-Tu as crevée les pneus de la voiture à mon frère, nuance ! »

Elles rirent de bon cœur. Alice parait être une fille bien, comparé à son frère ! Seul petit bémol ? Le shopping et Luna sa fait deux, or, son interlocutrice a l'air d'être l'incarnation même du shopping et de la mode, chouette ! Ce n'est quand entendant le prof poser une question à son interlocutrice que Luna se rendit compte que cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'elles étaient en cours et qu'elle n'avait prise aucunes notes. En faite, elle ne connaissait même pas la matière que cet homme inculquait, mais au vue de sa tronche, elle parierait pour un professeur de mathématique. En espérant qu'elle se trompe.

« Un. Dit Alice.

-Je viens de vous demandez la réponse Miss Cullen.

-Et je viens de vous dire la réponse : un.

-Oui, bien sur. Comme toujours vous avez la réponse. »

Il se retourna vers sa copine de bavardages, qui au passage, avait étrangement blanchit ! Vous savez les maths, à mois d'être masochistes, personne n'aime spécialement sa !

« Et vous la nouvelle, d'après vous, la réponse au calcule suivant, qu'el est-il ?

-Et bien, d'après mes calcules et mon niveau inconditionnellement nul en maths, je dirai ceci : je ne connais pas du tout la réponse. »

Son prof lui fit les yeux ronds come des billes, Alice aussi par la même occasion. Faut dire que Luna est une vrai brelle en algèbre et pas qu'un peu.

« Vous vous fichez de moi ?

-Non, je n'ai pas le résultat c'est tout … J'y comprends rien à votre matière de toute manière ! J'ai arrêtée d'essayer de comprendre à partir de Thalès !

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous comptée obtenir votre examen sans savoir que π = 3.14 ?

-Ah ! C'était sa la réponse …

-Mademoiselle, à moins d'un miracle, vous pouvez faire une croix sur la fac ! »

Rouge de gêne devant les rires de ses camarades, son premier cours démarré plutôt bien ! Alice posa une main réconfortante sur elle :

« Bien que ton niveau en maths me surprenne, on ne peut pas être fort en tout ! »

C'était devenu d'ordre public en moins de 3 heures, Luna McCarty était la fille la plus nul en maths de tout le continent Américain ! Les rires des autres se calmèrent, même si quelques regards bien placés en disait long …

Surtout une grande blonde, qui avait tout du stéréotype d'une pom-pom girl sortant avec un quater back, lui lança des regards froids tout en discutant vivement avec sa voisine de table.

« Cette fille blonde, tu l'as connait ? Demandât-elle à sa propre voisine. »

Alice ne tourna même pas la tête pour voire de qui elle parlait, connaissant surement déjà la réponse. Continuant à fixer le tableau et à prendre des notes, elle se lança dans un discoure qui en disait long sur ses rapport avec cette fille :

« Lauren Mallory, en même année que nous, cette fille n'est qu'une petite peste qui adore les ragots, elle est toujours dans le top 10 des filles du lycée et cherche à en être la reine depuis que je suis ici. Elle est dans le groupe des supporter de l'équipe de foot, cette pimbêche ose avoir des vues sur Emmet (elle grogna d'indignation) autant te dire que jamais je ne voudrai d'elle comme belle-sœur. Oh et je crois qu'elle n'as pas apprécié que tu crève les pneus de son cher et tendre ! »

Cette dernière phrase la fit soudainement rire. Pas Luna. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se faire agresser entre deux casiers par une bande de minettes pleins d'hormones qui rêveraient de lui faire la tête au carré.

Maintenant elle regrettait carrément d'être descendue de sa voiture. Elle se voyait déjà avec une pancarte autour du coup : je suis méchante et détestable, faite moi la misère !

« Et bien comme sa, elle aura un point en commun avec Emmet, vouloir se venger ! Ils doivent déjà avoir élaboré un plan.

-Emmet ne doit même pas savoir qu'elle existe …

-Tu crois vraiment, à sa place j'aimerai savoir qui me tourne autour, je veux dire, il est quand même …

-Beau, charmant, attirant, foudroyant, tendre et aimant ? Sourit Alice.

-Je n'aurai utilisée que le premier. Les autres ne lui vont pas du tout !

-Avant il était tout ces adjectifs … Mais depuis que Rose est partie il a bien changé !

-Rose ? Elle n'était pas du tout intéressée, mais autant en savoir le plus possible sur votre ennemi !

-Une fille, mais sa remonte à un an maintenant, ce n'est pas intéressant du tout ! Sinon, tu fais quoi ce soir ? »

Elle esquivée la question ! Luna mit cela dans un coin de sa tête : « savoir qui est Rose et pourquoi on en parle pas ». La cloche sonna au moment où elle voulu répondre. Pourquoi les sonneries s'acharnent-elles sur eux comme sa ? Toujours dans des moments intéressants !

Elle rangea son cahier et sa trousse, Alice l'attendant près de la table d'en face. Rapide le lutin ! Elles firent un bout de chemin jusqu'à la classe de Luna, français. Mieux vaut avoir une guide avec qui elle s'entendait plutôt bien. Alice lui rappela sa question avant qu'elle ne rentre en cours.

« Je m'occupe de mes frères et sœurs.

-Tout le temps ? Ta mère ne peut pas s'en occuper ?

-Elle travaille à l'hôpital de Seattle et se tape les services de nuits ce trimestre-ci donc, c'est à moi de les gérer !

-Dommage, j'aurai bien aimée que l'on se fasse quelque chose toute les deux, je t'aurai aussi présentée Bella, elle est vraiment gentille et puis, elle et Lauren s'entende à merveille si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

-Oui, je vois parfaitement. Je te vois plus tard alors ?

-Oui, je viens te chercher après ton cours de langue cette après midi ! »

Elle s'en va vers son cours avant de se stopper et de lui criée à la volé avec un grand sourire :

« Tu n'échappera pas à une soirée entre filles et faire du shopping avec moi ! Ta sœur à du gout, mais toi, faut vraiment que je revois ta garde-robe ! »

Sur ce, elle s'en alla en sautillant. Sur le coup, Luna pensait voir une petite créature féerique. Au tournant elle la vit sauter au coup du grand blond avec qui elle était ce matin. Est-ce que les Cullen sortaient entre eux ou c'était encore elle qui délirait ?

Tout en rentrant en cours, elle se fit bousculer par Lauren qui la foudroya du regard.

« Regarde où tu marche la nouvelle.

-Excuse-moi, mais tu es tellement transparente que je ne t'avais pas vue. »

Et TOC ! Prend toi ça pot de peinture. Cette fille était clairement belle, mais tout aussi clairement conne. Rien que de l'entendre parler avec accents aux perchés.

Celle-ci essaya de la tuée avec ses petits yeux claire et partie rejoindre sa place avec son petit toutou qu'Alice avait identifiée comme étant Jessica Stanley.

Pour une première journée, elle n'en revenait pas, en moins de 15 minutes elle s'était mise à dos la moitié du lycée et en 5 secondes toutes les fans de Lauren.

L'heure se passa calmement, elle était assise à côté d'une fille plutôt sympathique avec qui elle passa l'heure plus calmement qu'avec Alice. Dehors, le temps se couvrait, laissant encore moins de chance au soleil d'atteindre sa peau. Kayla devait surement râlée à l'heure qu'il est ! Après la sonnerie, elle trouva enfin son casier pour y entreposée tout un tas d'affaires quelconques et une photo de famille à l'intérieur de sa porte. Une vielle habitude qu'elle ne quittée plus depuis le secondaire.

« Je suis désolé pour ce matin. Fit une voix derrière elle. »

Luna se retourna vivement en claquant son casier sous un coup de frayeur. En face d'elle, se tenait Emmet Cullen, la montagne de muscle qui voulait à peine 2 heures plus tôt l'encastrer dans un mur ou sur une pique ! Il avait l'air embêté d'être là et Luna trouva cela plutôt irritant.

« Pardon ?

-Je te fais mes excuses pour t'avoir fait peur ce matin et d'avoir accidentellement effrayer ta famille dans la voiture.

-Je ne les accepte pas. Déclarât-elle en partant sous un porche. »

Il fut surpris de sa réaction et lui courra après, un sourire mesquin plantait sur son visage d'ange. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle se dit avant de se mettre une baffe imaginaire histoire qu'elle reprenne contenance. On parlait d'un type qu'elle trouvait grossier et pas du tout angélique !

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas les accepté ?

-Parce que. Voilà tout !

-Parce que n'est pas une réponse et arrête de marcher à cette vitesse, on dirait que tu fuis ton ombre.

-Je ne fuis pas mon ombre, je tante d'échapper à un crétin qui non seulement m'a pourrit ma journée mais qui en plus, m'octrois une réputation de merde dans un lycée de MERDE dans un village de MERDE au pays des EMMERDEURS ! Lui hurla-t-elle à la figure en se stoppant en pleins milieu de la cour, devant plus de la moitié des dit habitant du village dit « de merde », allant dans le lycée dit « de merde » et qui viennent de se faire insultés « d'emmerdeurs » ! »

Alors qu'elle venait d'atteindre le mode grizzly, Emmet lui était en mode je-me-fou-de-ta-gueule-en-tentant-de-ne-pas-rire-trop-fort ! S'en était trop, s'en était assez, stop, stop et re-stop ! Pourquoi diable était-elle tombée dans une ville aussi peu avenante que Forks ? Ce n'est même pas une ville, c'est un dépotoir à phénomènes !

Et c'est à ce moment précis que l'autre gloss sur patte décida de ramener sa fraise en pensant sauver son foutu prince charmant.

« Il y a un problème Emmet ? Cette fille te dérange ?

-Heu … C'est qui celle-là ? Demanda-t-il en montrant Lauren à Luna.

-Sa fait deux heures et des bananes que je suis ici, tu crois vraiment que je sais qui sait ? »

Horrifiée par les paroles d'Emmet, Lauren quitta les lieux la tête haute et fières … Les yeux dégoulinants de mascaras ! Il l'a suivie du regard, se demandant qui était cette fille qui osée interrompre sa conversation. A peine Lauren disparut qu'il se rendit compte que la petite folle c'est également barrée en douce ! Cette fille commençait à sérieusement l'amuser, cela faisait un bon moment qu'il ne s'était pas intéressait à quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Cette fille avait un effet sur lui qu'il fallait qu'il éclaircisse !

Mais comme les cours allaient reprendre, il ne pourrait la croiser qu'à midi et ce n'était pas sur. Sa sœur allait devoir lui donner un coup de main pour que Miss Folie lui pardonne un petit excès de vitesse. Jazz arriva près de lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Sa faisait un moment.

-De quoi Jazzi ?

-Sa faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas senti heureux.

-Dit moi mon petit Jazzi ?

-Je t'aide à te faire pardonné de cette fille, seulement si tu me dis pourquoi sa te préoccupe tellement.

-Parce que je veux ressentir sa à nouveaux.

-De quoi ?

-Me sentir vivant. Cette fille m'a réveillé et je compte bien lui faire payé, juste pour la bonne cause ! Alors, marché conclu ?

-Je crois bien qu'elle et moi somme dans le même cours là ! »

Sur ce, il partit calmement vers son heure de philosophie. Emmet fut très satisfait. Vaut mieux faire affaire avec Jasper qu'avec sa femme ! Avec lui, pas besoin de blabla, tout est dans les sentiments.

[Ellipse jusqu'à la fin des cours]

Luna trouva que cette journée se finissait plutôt bien, elle s'était sentie heureuse tout le reste de journée et serai prête à faire âme charitable à n'importe qui. Elle avait mangée le midi avec Angélica, la fille avec qui elle était assise en français. Alice vint la chercher pour leurs deux heures de sport. Basket, pas trop de quoi s'inquiéter ! Elles blablatèrent longuement et sa nouvelle amie, parce qu'il faut dire ce qu'y est, réussi à lui voler son dimanche après midi, pour une virée shopping avec sa belle-sœur Bella.

Sa joie n'était pourtant pas atteinte par cette « sinistre nouvelle » et elle courut chercher les jumeaux après avoir déposé toutes les paperasses qu'il fallait faire signer toute la journée.

C'est ainsi que leur professeure, Madame Choumaki l'interpela.

« Alors, comment c'est passé leur premier jour ?

-A par le fait qu'Owen est déclenché une troisième guerre mondiale à la cantine et qu'Howard est délicieusement repeint la directrice du primaire en rose et vert de la tête aux pieds ? Oh, ils ont étaient a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e-s ! »

On sentait un début de crise de nerfs dans sa voix et Luna se dépêcha de reprend les deux petits démons et décampa à toute vitesse, laissant là une professeure sur le point de les tuer tout les trois ! Sur le chemin de la crèche, elle leur remonta sèchement les bretelles. Enfin, aussi sèchement que pouvait être une grande sœur en face de deux adorables angelots qui lui faisait de grands sourires. Traitres !

« Pour finir cette petite morale, je pense que votre punition ne doit pas être trop grave !

-Oh oui, parce que ce n'était pas trop de notre faute hein Luna ! Reprirent les deux moustiques.

-Oui, c'est pour cela que vous serez tout les deux privés de dessert ce soir, soit, le beau et magnifique gâteau au chocolat que vous avez choisi hier !

-Mais c'est horrible ! Nous on ne veut pas sa comme punition !

-Mais ce n'est pas vous qui décidés, estimez-vous heureux que je ne vous prive pas de dîner tout court ! Petits monstres ! »

Ah la vie de famille, quel agréable sentiment ! Après avoir récupéré Ludivine et partie chercher les 3 autres qui eux avaient étaient exemplaires, en cours, pas en présence de leurs camarades, du moins pour Kayla qui était encore sous l'émotion de la mort de ses petite bottes en fourrure signé Chanel, ils reprirent tous le chemin de la maison dans leur Nissan, soufflant de résignation pour l'une et de bonheur de rentré chez soit pour les autres. Ce qui était bien à Forks, c'est que les cours reprenaient le vendredi, leur laissant le week-end pour se remettre de pas grand-chose mais de se remettre tout de même.

« Vous serez avec Maman dimanche, j'ai prévue de sortir avec une amie !

-Tu vas faire quoi ? Demanda Lily.

- Du shopping paix à mon âme et un petit resto sur la côte.

-Oh ! Laisse-moi venir avec toi Luna ! Faut vraiment que je me rachète une collection d'hiver et une paire de bottes et un manteau. S'il te plait !

-Désolé mais non, Maman a était clair là-dessus, on ne t'achète plus rien t'en que tu n'auras pas tout mis tes achats du mois dernier.

-Pfff. »

Ils arrivèrent à la maison, les uns racontant leurs bêtises, les autres en rigolant ! Surprise, leur mère était déjà là, ce qui permit à Luna de souffler un peu, un sentiment de morosité la reprenant tout à coup. Toute sa bonne humeur avait disparut et sa mère s'en aperçut de suite.

« Sa va pas toi ?

-J'ai crevée les pneus d'une Jeep, appartenant à un mec populaire, m'attirant les foudres du bahut, en plus des représailles de la reine du pot de peinture qui aime ce même mec. Celui-ci ayant voulu s'excusez d'avoir failli me rentré dedans ce matin, mais je suis partie et je me suis fait juste deux amies, dont une est la sœur de ce chauffard qui veut pas quitter mon esprit et sa me détruit ! En plus j'ai promit à Alice une virée shopping dimanche ! Je suis complètement morte de fatigue.

Oh et j'ai eu la bonne idée d'insulter tout l'établissement dans la cour principale. Résuma Luna.

-Et bien c'est une longue journée que tu as eu. Prend le week-end pour te posée. Mais JE te préviens, demain il faut que tu sois d'aplomb, parce que figure-toi que nous avons mon chef de service et sa famille qui viennent manger demain à la maison !

-Pas de problème Mum's. C'est qui ton chef ?

-Le docteur Cullen ! »

A ce moment précis, Luna aurait pu sortir n'importe quoi : « merde », « c'est pas possible », « Naaaaan », « Maman annule pitié ! » etc.

Mais la seule chose qu'elle réussi à articuler c'est :

« Je vais me coucher. »

Voilà, fin du Chapitre 3, le chapitre 4 promet d'être hallucinant.

Mais pourquoi les Cullen viennent-ils manger chez les McCarty alors qu'ils ne mangent pas ?! Luna va-t-elle accepter les excuses d'Emmet ?

Tout cela au prochain numérooooooo !

Je vous N'aimeuh fort !


	4. Chapter 4 : Soirée amusante mais

Bonjours / Bonsoirs !

Tout d'abords, j'aimerai répondre à certaines reviews :

Guest : Et oui, je suis une fille [ya pas mieux qu'une fille pour écrire des histoires pareils] ! Je suis contente que tu es fais la remarque de chronologie, en faite, on verra plus tard que tout ne sait pas dérouler comme prévus dans les bouquins. Bella & Edward ce sont rencontrer ailleurs mais je n'en dis pas plus, tout est dans ce chapitre .

Sinon, pour mes fautes et la syntaxe, je cherche actuellement une Beta qui pourrait m'aider !

PrincessDiya : J'adore vous laissez poiroter comme cela x).

Je suis contente que tu aime et je pense que tu ne seras pas dessus de ce chapitre pour le moins explosif !

ReaderLy : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que Kayla te plaise parce qu'elle aura un rôle important pour la suite des aventures de notre pauvre Luna qui n'a pas finit de vivre de drôles de choses !

Et merci à vous autres qui m'avais laissée de très gentilles et positives reviews ! Je vois que vous en mettez régulièrement et sa me fais très plaisir !

Disclamer : Les personnages, à part la famille McCarty appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer. Je ne fais que les lui subtiliser pour mes histoires. Et croyez-moi j'en suis ravie.

**Chapitre 4**

Personnes, mais alors absolument personnes ne chercha à irriter Luna durant toute la journée de ce beau samedi : vent & pluie, mais où est ce fichu soleil ? S'étant levée de mauvais poiles, la petite famille avait instauré l'alerte « Céréales Lion, le petit déj' sa ce respecte ! » et tout le monde s'était planqué dans la maison ou dans le jardin. Partout tant que Luna ni était pas !

Même Ludivine qui a tendance à crier et raconter n'importe quoi en mode « je me fous de ta gueule en gazouillant mais tu pige pas un traitre mot de ce que je dis » avait judicieusement décidée de se faire une grasse mat' dans le lit de sa maman.

L'aînée n'avait absolument pas envie de se retrouver nez à nez avec Emmet Cullen, ni avec n'importe quelle famille Cullen ! Ce type commençait sérieusement à l'agacée. Après avoir pris une bonne douche pour se remettre les idées en place et effacer toute cette mauvaise humeur, elle descendit dans le jardin et s'appliqua à dessiner les bégonias de sa voisine. Cette charmante femme était d'après ce que sa mère avait dit, la fiancée du chef de la police et qui « Oh miracle ! » était le père de Isabella Swan devenu il y a deux ans la protégée des Cullen !

Ce détail l'empêcha de terminée les finitions des contours. Même des bégonias la ramenée aux Cullen, donc à Emmet Cullen, donc à ce soir … Zut, zut, zut et re-zut !

« Franchement, au lieu de te morfondre sur ces fleurs, trouve plutôt un moyen de lui faire vivre la misère ce soir. »

Luna se retourna et vit sa brune de petite sœur arriver. Lily n'était pas du genre à se prendre un crayon dans la figure ou même une fourchette, mais quand elle voyait sa sœur comme cela, dite vous bien que du haut de ses 9 ans elle serrait capable de mordre ce bulldozer de chauffard !

Enfin peut-être pas mordre hein ! Parce qu'il est quand même sacrément grand et qu'elle s'est une sauterelle à côté.

« Depuis quand Lily McCarty veut voir sa famille désobéir aux règles ?

-Depuis que je réclame vengeance contre un certain tout petit Cullen qui n'est pas costaud du tout et qui n'est même pas beau !

-C'est intéressant ! »

Vous savez, un McCarthy qui prépare un plan diabolique c'est dangereux. Alors imaginé deux McCarthy ? Non, vous ne pouvez pas imaginez et c'est normale, parce qu'à partir de deux, vous compter toute la tribu ! Et Luna venait d'avoir un plan de génie, un plan qui sera si détestable que même sa grand-mère n'aurait pas imaginée mieux !

Les enfants se réunirent dans la chambre des jumeaux qui, malgré leurs jeunes âges, avait déjà testés la moitié des bêtises de cet Univers ! Même Ludivine participait, bien qu'elle ne soit qu'un rôle mineur dans l'histoire : faut dire qu'à deux ans on ne comprend pas grand-chose aux stratégies de guerre !

En moins de quatre heures, les pièges étaient déjà près, les excuses décidaient à l'avance, tout, absolument tout était près pour accueillir Emmet Cullen en héro.

Il était dix-neuf et des petits pois lorsque la sonnette de la maison se déclencha. Leur mère était en stress total, comment s'en rendre compte ?

« Howard les W.C ?

-RAS.

-Lily la table ?

-RAS.

-Kyle et Kayla, les pièces de la maison ?

-Nettoyées, rangées, impeccable.

-Owen, comment tu trouve Maman ?

-RAS, Maman n'est pas un épouvantail !

-Luna, si jamais il se passe un truc louche dans cette maison durant les 4 prochaines heures, tu peux dire adieu à tes permissions de sortie pour les 10 week-ends à venir !

-J'y penserai. »

Comment ne pas être plus précis ? Luna allait vraisemblablement devoir décommander pour dimanche, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

Donc, la sonnette retentit et Owen alla ouvrir la porte à nos invités. Luna arriva derrière pour voir un grand homme blond et pour le coup beau-gosse se baisser pour serrer la main du petit garçon.

« Bonjour Monsieur, je m'appelle Owen et je suis le lutin du Père Noël !

-Oh c'est trop chou. Fit la voix d'une belle femme, brune/caramel, la petite trentaine. »

Tout le beau monde entra alors dans la salle de séjours et c'est là que ça sauta aux yeux de Luna, ces gens étaient tous plus gracieux les uns que les autres et se tenir à côté d'eux relevai à être vu comme le palefrenier du coin ! Elle rencontra donc Carlisle et Esmée, reconnue Edward et Renesmée et fit la connaissance de Bella.

Kayla et Renesmée s'entendait à merveille et partirent dans la chambre de la collégienne.

« Votre famille est absolument charmante ! S'exclama Esmée.

-Ce n'est pas le terme que j'aurai employée, mais il est vrai que j'ai de la chance d'avoir mon aînée pour m'aider.

-T'en fait trop Mam's. Au faite, viens par ici ! »

Luna prit le bras de sa mère et l'emmena directement, pile en face d'Emmet qui regardé la jeune fille, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit clairement Edward contenir un rire sourd.

Ce doute-t-il de quelque chose ? Nan ! Peut-pas être au courant du plan !

« Maman, je te présente Emmet Cullen, le chauffard qui a failli nous emboutir avec sa Jeep et qui m'a clairement menacée de mort.

-Je ne le formulerai pas comme –

-Emmet Cullen ! Quelle est cette histoire ? Cria Esmée.

-Maman, je te présente Luna McCarthy, la fille qui a crevée les pneus de ma Jeep ! Tenta-t-il.

-Et c'est très bien comme sa. Madame, je m'excuse de son comportement impardonnable, c'est un petit voyou.

-Mais Maman –

-Chuuuuuuut. T'as perdu. Murmura Luna à son oreille avant d'aller vers Alice toute sautillante comme à son habitude. »

Phase numéro un : présenté Emmet à sa mère, fait !

Les filles discutaient entre elles, Alice et Bella s'extasiant sur tous les mots que Lily leur récitait, en plus de leurs significations sorties du dictionnaire. Sérieusement, cette sauterelle avait eu don d'une mémoire hors paire.

« J'adore cette petite maligne, toi et moi on vas bien s'entendre sur certains points ! Conclue Alice. »

Sur ce, elle l'emporta pour elle toute seule vers la cheminée et Luna eu subitement peur que sa nouvelle amie ne trame quelque chose qu'elle n'aimerait pas du tout.

« Tes frères et sœurs sont plutôt intelligents, ce ne doit pas être trop dure de t'en occupée. Fit Bella pour engagée la discussion.

-Détrompe-toi, ce sont de vrais démons quand ils s'y mettent. Owen et son frère son déjà en tête de liste des pires élèves de leur prof !

-Et toi de ton prof de maths. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, Luna ne devait pas le prendre méchamment. Bella avait beau l'air d'être introvertie, elle avait le même degré de blagues qu'elle ce qui lui permit de lui faire par de son désarrois : les gens d'ici on un humour plus décalé que le leur ! Rébellion !

« Bon passons à table, il est l'heure ! Lily, tu viens m'aider, c'est ton tour aujourd'hui.

-J'arrive Mam's. »

Lily partie sous le regard interrogateur des invités. Luna leur expliqua rapidement que chaque semaine, un enfant sert tout les autres. Un rituel de longue date !

Et ce n'est pas parce que des invités sont là que l'on échappe à la règle.

Renesmée et Kayla redescendirent complètement fofolles. Faut croire qu'elles avaient fait un tour dans le dressing de « Blondie Miss Monde ».

Alors que tout le monde était à table, Lily commença à servir l'entrée, des lentilles en salade avec du pamplemousse.

Comme vous vous en doutez bien, les Cullen « se bouchèrent le nez » et avalèrent sans broncher.

« Et donc, Bella que faite vous donc chez les Cullen, si votre père est ici ? Demanda la maîtresse de maison.

-Et bien j'ai connus les Cullen chez ma mère, lorsque nous avions déménagé à Washington pour un moment à cause de la profession de mon beau-père. Il se trouve que j'ai finis par sortir avec Edward, il y a deux ans de cela et un … un imprévu est arrivé !

-Un imprévu ? Quoi, t'es tombée enceinte ? Sourie Luna.

-Non ! Pas aussi grave que cela, non, mon père a eut un accident avec un de ses amis, Harry est mort d'une crise cardiaque en traquant une bête sauvage qui attaquée des pêcheurs, mon père était avec lui mais ne se souvient de rien. Mais il était salement amoché … Les Cullen ont déménagé ici et je les ais suivis avec l'accord de ma mère bien sur ! Et de file en aiguille, Sue la femme d'Harry est venue habiter chez Charlie avec ses enfants mais je ne m'entends pas très bien avec Leah, sa fille, donc j'ai préférée rester chez ma deuxième famille d'une certaine manière !

-Ah, tu es comme qui dirais la dernière à être adopter ! Rit Jasper.

-Oui, Renesmé est arrivée peut de temps avant que l'on déménage ici. Souligna Esmée.

-Et vous Kate, qu'est-ce qui vous a fait quitter le soleil de Miami –

-AAAAAAAAAH Put*in de m*rde c'est quoi sa ! »

Le crie d'Emmet avait fait sursauté Kate qui allait répondre à son chef de service. On vit clairement le jeune homme recrachait dans son assiette et de se masser les dents tout en regardant de tout petits objets dans le fond de ses lentilles.

« Emmet ! Sa suffit avec tes manières de brute, je ne t'ai pas élevée comme sa. Grogna Carlisle.

-Mais … Mais y'a des cailloux dans mon assiette !

-Quoi ? Faite voir ! Dit Kate en se précipitant sur son assiette.

-Je … Vous … Vous avez voulu me tuer ou quoi ? Je me suis déjà excusé pour la voiture, pas la peine de me péter les dents. Rhooo la vache sa fait mal.

-Je suis désolée, je ne vois pas comment ils ont puent arrivés là !

-Moi je vois très bien. Souffla-t-il tout en regardant Luna de biais. »

Phase numéro deux, étape une : cailloux, fait.

C'était hallucinant pour Kate de retrouver des cailloux dans une salade de lentilles. Là, c'était la palme de la bizarrerie ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient là ! Luna se sentie un peu mal pour sa mère, mais, contre toute attente, un sentiment qui lui enleva toute trace de remord s'insinua en elle et la poussa à continuer.

Après ce tout petit accident, le plat arriva. Tout le monde étaient détendu, même si Emmet vérifia le fond de son chili plusieurs fois pour déceler d'éventuels objets qui menaceraient son existence. Il finit par mettre sa fourchette en bouche.

Pour tout recracher sur la table, en maudissant tout les Dieux qui pouvaient exister sur cette planète.

« EMMET ! Hurla Carlisle.

-Sa brûle punaise de … Rhaaaa, mais vous avez mis quoi dedans ? La bouteille de piments en intégralité !?

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas, je suis désolé …

-Ne t'inquiète pas Mam's, Monsieur Cullen est simplement un peu douillé sur les bords. Expliqua Luna.

-Mais je vais te tu-

-Tu vas quoi ? Ah oui, me dévisser la tête et la planter sur une pique devant le lycée ! Ou devant chez toi peut-être ? Avec une pancarte « Attention chien méchant sans savoir vivre ! ».

-Je me suis déjà excusé !

-Je suis rancunière. »

Tout deux se levèrent de table, visiblement prêt à en découdre. Mais Luna avait d'autre cartes à abattre. Phase deux, étape deux : verser toute la bouteille de piment, plus le paprika dans le chili, fait !

Bien qu'Emmet soit un vampire et n'ait qu'une bouillie semblable à de la boue dans sa bouche, celle-ci était beaucoup trop épicé pour que cela ne soit pas intentionnel. Il y un an, il aurait rit tout en disant que ces blagues étaient excellentes, mais sa c'était avant et là, maintenant, il n'avait pas du tout, mais pas du tout envie de rire. Il se rassit tout en pestant contre le monde entier et contre Alice qui se gardait bien de lui révélé ce qui pouvait encore arriver.

Le dessert se passa dans le salon, laissant les jeunes bougés un peu, histoire qu'ils ne s'excitent pas sur leur nourriture, surtout les jumeaux qui en avait fait une brève démonstration à table en envoyant du coulis de framboise sur la jolie chemise de … Emmet bien évidemment ! Tout le monde s'état dispersé.

« Tu compte me jouer de sales tours encore longtemps ?

-Ce soir est la vengeance de mes frères et sœurs, moi je me suis bien assez détendus sur les magnifique pneus de ton tas de ferraille. Sourit-elle au martyre de la soirée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu n'aime pas chez moi pour me détester à ce point là ?

-Je … (elle réfléchit, pas sur de la réponse) Je ne sais pas trop, mais je crois que c'est à cause de ta mauvaise volonté.

-Ma mauvaise volonté … Ma … Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma mauvaise volonté ?

-Non, quoi ? Que je ne suis pas à son gout, donc quand elle vient m'excuser, elle le faist avec une expression de dégout sur le visage ?

-Non. Elle te demande où sont les toilettes. »

Luna fut vraiment ravie qu'il dise cela à se moment précis, Howard voulait vraiment qu'il aille au toilette, allez savoir pourquoi, alors elle lui dit de l'accompagné. Il voulait surement lui faire une petite blague ! Pendant qu'elle parlait avec Bella, Alice vint la trouver.

« Où étais-tu ? Lui demanda Luna qui ne l'avait pas vue du dessert.

-Avec Jazz dehors, je ne me sentais pas très bien. J'ai comme le pressentiment que tes petites blagues vont prendre un tour intéressant ! Sourit-elle.

-Alice, quand tu dis sa, on te prendrai pour une voyante.

-Ah oui, on me l'a déjà signalée, en tout cas je ne me trompe que très rarement.

-De quoi tu »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elles entendirent un hurlement. Ok, c'était Emmet, mais ce n'était pas « Emmet en colère » là, ni « Emmet en mode Grizzly », c'était « Emmet en mode Godzilla » ! Luna en eut des frissons dans le dos et partie voir sur la demande de sa mère ce qui se passait, sous le regard triomphant d'Alice.

En arrivant au première étage, devant la porte des toilette, elle vit avec une vision d'horreur un Godzilla repeint de la tête au pieds en vert caca d'oie. Howard … Futur peintre de la famille ! Mais là sa ne faisait plus du tout rire Luna. De la peinture, il y en avait partout que ce soit par terre ou sur les murs.

« Emmet, je te jure que j'étais pas au courant de celle-là ! Sa va ? HOWARD !

-Je suis vert, vert Forks. Sa ne vas pas du tout …

-Ok heu … Viens, tu vas prendre une douche, je vais te prêter deux trois trucs à mon père vous faite un peu près le même gabarit.

-C'est une bonne idée je crois. »

Elle le conduisit dans la salle de bain des enfants et lui montra avec quoi se laver/sécher avant d'allée chercher Howard, Lily et Kyle pour qu'ils nettoient les murs avant que quelqu'un ne monte, que sa mère monte ! C'est une catastrophe, elle n'avait pas prévue les choses sous cet angle là. La situation lui échappée et elle ne savait pas encore à quel point.

« Lily, nettoie tout sa avant que Maman arrive, sinon tu es morte, on est tous mort pigé ?! Lui expliqua-t-elle pas très calmement.

-Oui chef !

-Kyle, vas en bas et dit aux autres que ce n'est rien de bien grave mais qu'Emmet doit prendre une douche. Howard, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé et tu ne laisse personnes monté !

-D'accord.

-Luna ? Dit Lily.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ne te fâche pas, mais j'ai mis du mercurochrome dans les gels douche …

-LILY McCARTHY ! Hurla Luna en courant vers la salle de bain. »

Trop tard, Emmet c'était déjà séché, bien trop dans la vague de ses pensées pour se rendre compte qu'il était rouge pastèque. Jusqu'à ce que Luna rentre dans la salle de bain. Faut dire qu'une presque inconnue qui débarque sans frapper quand vous êtes vêtue d'une simple serviette, c'est assez gênant. Sauf pour Emmet Cullen.

« Si tu voulais te doucher avec moi, fallait le dire, je t'aurai attendue ! Faisant rougir Luna, mais pas pour longtemps quand elle vit sa couleur de peau.

-Emmet, je suis désolé, je n'étais pas non plus au courant !

-Pour quoi encore ?

-Le mercurochrome dans le gel douche ! Regarde-toi dans la glace non de Dieu ! »

Il zieuta le miroir avant de fermer les yeux. Il fallait qu'il chasse très vite. De un, il avait les yeux noir à force d'être énervé, ce qui signifie en langage courant qu'il crève de faim, mais en plus, Luna sentait beaucoup trop bon pour le moment. Et sa, c'était THE problème du moment, si on efface le fait qu'il ressembler maintenant plus à Godzilla, mais Pô des Teletubbies !

« Et tu compte me vendre quoi pour que je redevienne Emmet Cullen ?

-Je n'ai qu'une seule solution : Alcool à 90°.

-J'achète ! »

Bien sur qu'il acheté, il était hors de question qu'il redescende avec cette couleur de peau ! Kate aurait alors privée Luna de sortie jusqu'aux examens et sa, sa ce n'était même pas envisageable. La liberté avant tout !

Elle trouva l'alcool dans la pharmacie, qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. Comment repasser dans le salon sans se faire prendre par sa mère ? Faut tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle essaya de se faire aussi petite qu'une fourmi, traversa la moitié du salon. Juste à ce moment là, Bella la capta et compris qu'il ne fallait pas attirait l'attention, elle engagea donc la discussion avec Kate. Gentille Bella, gentille, t'aura un sac Chanel après le sauvetage de Pô !

Luna retourna sans encombre dans la salle de bain. Emmet n'avait pas l'air très heureux et ça se comprenait. Toujours munit de sa serviette de bain, Luna avait une vue sublimissime sur ses abdos et là mon gars, même si elle était sur le point de foutre en l'air sa liberté, elle pouvait jurer qu'elle le regretterai beaucoup moins maintenant !

« La vue te plait peut-être ? »

Il l'a ramena à la réalité et elle s'empressa de déverser une bonne dose du gros flacon sur lui et de le frotter avec un gant.

« Pas du tout.

-Menteuse ! Il lui tira la langue, se prenant une fausse baffe à l'alcool sur le coin du nez.

-Arrête de te prendre pour un dieu grec.

-Je ne suis pas un dieu grec, je suis Zeus en personne !

-Irrécupérable. Fut le seul mot qu'elle put prononcer tellement elle riait »

Emmet c'était levé et faisait rouler ses muscles sous sa peau, prenant des poses de statues à la romaine. Un vrai clown ! Elle pourrait presque l'appréciée dans ses moment là.

« Allez revient là, je n'ai pas finis de t'enlever ta deuxième peau !

-Sinon, t'avais prévue quoi d'autre comme plan diabolique contre moi ?

-Heu … Le cafard dans le café, Kyle devait crever les pneus de ta voiture, encore, Owen devait t'arroser au pistolet à eau et tu devais passer près de la chambre de Ludivine et on lui aurait donné le signale pour qu'elle pleure, genre tu l'as réveillée ! C'est le seul truc qui aurait pu ne pas marcher si elle dormait déjà.

-Vous m'en faite baver un peu trop non ?

-Je crois … Mais un peu seulement, ne vas pas croire que je cautionne tes actes purement puérils !

-Je te jure que je m'excuse, je ne suis pas vraiment moi en ce moment et (il fit une pause, se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire) Mais pourquoi je te dis sa moi ! C'est toi la fautive ce soir et puis je me suis déjà excusé, si tu n'es pas contente, c'est ton problème, pas le mien ! »

Sur ce, il prit les vêtements du père à Luna et s'habilla en vitesse, complètement furieux contre lui-même. Un instant encore et il aurait parlé de Rose, il aurait parlait de tout ce qu'il ressentait. Si il devait le dire, c'est à ses frangins et pas à une inconnue !

Luna s'était retournée, un peu sur le cul de se retournement de situation, il a un dédoublement de personnalité ou quoi ce type ?! Un coup tout gentil, un coup grizzly ! Mais qu'il boive du Ricoré le matin !

« Merci pour les fringues. »

Sur ce il claqua la porte. Elle le suivit jusque dans le salon, où les autres s'apprêtaient à partir. Cette journée finissait mal, sa vengeance aurai du lui plaire, mais elle se sentait elle-même idiote, c'était elle la puéril dans cette affaire. Zut !

Kate confirma que Luna pouvait aller à sa sortie shopping à Alice. Celle-ci fut heureuse mais c'était comme si elle le savait déjà ! Bref, elle n'allait pas commencer à se poser des questions complètement stupides sur son amie. Elle embrassa tout le monde, Alice lui fit un clin d'œil et Jasper lui glissa innocemment à l'oreille.

« No stress, il regrette déjà. Bonne soirée. »

Et la porte se referma sur la famille Cullen.

Sur Emmet Cullen.

Sur leur petit moment de délire qui ne dura que 8 minutes. Sur cette soirée qui était un échec sur tous les plans.

L'aînée alla prendre sa douche, vérifiant que ses gels ne soit pas mercurochroformer et essaya de se détendre. La « grosse bêtise » d'Howard n'avait laissée aucune trace, seul bon point dans cette aventure : ya pas eu de mort !

[Ellipse de 4 heures, tout le monde dort]

Owen n'aime pas quand il y a du tonnerre, c'est plus fort que lui, y'a pleins de monstres qui veulent le manger quand ya du tonnerre et des éclaires.

Il se leva et courut jusqu'à la porte de Luna. Il était sur qu'un méchant monstre allait le manger ! Il ouvrit la porte au moment où le tonnerre frappa, éclarant la chambre pendant un dixième de seconde. Mais ce fut assez pour que le petit pousse un hurlement de terreur. La fenêtre claqua sourdement. L'aînée se réveilla en sursaut et alluma sa lampe de chevet.

« Owen ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon lutin à moi ? »

Impossible de le calmer tellement il était terrifiait. Elle le prit dans ses bras et alla s'assoir sur son lit, berçant son petit frère, qui entre deux sanglots articula difficilement.

« Y'avait … Y'avait … Quelqu'un dans ta chambre.

-Oh Owen, tu as du faire un cauchemar, personne ne peut entrer ici.

-Si … Si, celui-là je l'ai vue, c'est un vrai ».

Voilà, Chapitre 4 terminé !

Pfiout ! J'ai la net impression qu'il n'est pas aussi bien que prévu, mais j'ai eu peu de temps pour l'imaginer, ayant était prise dans mes devoirs de dernière minutes …

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçut.

Demain je rentre chez moi, donc 8 heures de route ! Je ne vous promet pas que le chapitre 5 sera prêt à temps, mais je vais essayer tout de même.

Chapitre 5 : Shopping & Suspicion.

Je vous n'aimeuuuuh !


	5. Chapter 5 : Shopping et Suspicion

Mes chères lecteurs/lectrices ! Quelle joie de voir que vous restez fidèle à cette histoire qui au départ n'était qu'un délire avec deux de mes amies qui font maintenant partie des régulières à me laisser de gentilles reviews.

L'ange de twilight : C'était mon but de faire rire la populace ! Je suis contente que cela est marchait sur toi. Oui, Emmet en bave, mais j'ai besoin qu'il se rende compte que cette fille le fait réagir ! Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas les mettre ensembles avant un bon moment P.

PrincessDiya : Et oui, mon petit plaisir habituel de vous laisser en plan : « Mais c'est quoi la suite ? Il est où le prochain chapitre ! ». Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas déçue.

Louanne : Ah ! Merci pour m'avoir rappelée à quel point il était important de ne pas me presser D.

Nicky : Merci. C'était fait exprès ! Je sais, c'est un peu rapide, mais je voulais pas donner trop d'indication dans ce chapitre ( : .

Je tiens à dédicacer le chapitre 4 à mon père qui [et je ne blague pas] a tester toutes ces gentilles petites blagues à la brigade et à ma meilleure amie à qui j'ai versée de l'alcool à 90° sur sa blessure [folle je vous dis !].

**Chapitre 5**

_Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Le petit le fixait avec ses yeux charbons, ne prenant pas du tout en compte qu'un inconnu se trouvait dans sa chambre. Non, en faite ce n'est pas sa chambre, mais celle de sa sœur. L'autre, un homme de grande taille, brun, la peau blanche et des yeux rouges se demandait s'il était nécessaire de l'éliminer._

_« De toute façon, maman elle a dit que tu n'existe pas._

_-…_

_-Tu peux partir s'il te plait, sinon, je réveille Luna. »_

_L'étranger regarda la masse de cheveux roux sous les draps. L'enfant tourna la tête vers son aînée et commença à lui secouer l'épaule. Lorsqu'il se retourna, le vampire, parce que s'en était un, lui fit signe de se taire, index sur les lèvres, puis disparu, faisant voler les rideaux. Owen éteignit la lampe de chevet et se rendormit._

_« Tu n'existe pas. »_

Alice reprit ses esprits devant la maison de sa nouvelle amie. Owen, vampire, Luna. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bazar.

« Alice, sa va ? Qu'a tu vue ? Demanda Bella assise à l'arrière.

-Un vampire dans la chambre à Luna. Il était vraiment bizarre, Owen l'a fait partir, comme si il pensait que c'était son imagination et … Je ne sais pas, il ne voulait pas que Luna se réveille. C'était vraiment flippant. Ce n'était pas du tout un végétarien.

-Je préviens Edward ?

-Tu n'auras pas le temps, fait comme si tout allait bien. »

Elle n'eut effectivement pas le temps d'attraper son portable pour appeler son petit-ami/mari pour le prévenir d'une possible menace autour de la famille McCathy. Luna arrivée déjà, une masse blonde agrippée à son poignet.

« S'il te plait Luna ! Laisse-moi venir avec toi à Seattle. Suppliée sa sœur.

-Kayla, lâche-moi maintenant, j'ai été très claire, je ne te veux pas dans mes pattes aujourd'hui !

-Que tu es cruelle avec moi ! Allez, je me ferrai discrète, tu ne m'entendras pas.

-Non ! Alice me suffit en déesse du shopping, rentre avant que Maman ne te prive de vêtements pour TOUT le trimestre. »

Kayla se stoppa directement. Bien sur qu'elle voulait aller à Seattle, mais pas au point de perdre tout un trimestre d'achats. Surtout que la nouvelle série Guess arriverait milieu trimestre et elle ne raterait sa pour rien au monde. Maudite Luna et ses menaces !

« Bonne journée. Et suis les conseils d'Alice, elle a du gout, ELLE au moins !

-Bonne journée à toi aussi. »

Lune quitta précipitamment sa sœur et se dirigea vers la voiture. Autant sa Nissan était voyante ici, autant la Porsche jaune canarie d'Alice était très, très tape à l'œil !

Elle s'assit devant et salua Bella tout en faisant la bise à la conductrice. Elles partirent directement, sous le regard meurtrier de Kayla qui ruminée sa cuisante défaite.

« Tu as une mine a-f-f-r-e-u-s-e ! T'as fait la rumba toute la nuit ou quoi ? Raya Alice en jetant une boite de font de teint à Luna.

-Ne m'en parle pas. Owen à délirait à cause de l'orage hier soir. Il m'affirmait haut et fort qu'un homme avait disparut de ma chambre quand il y est entré. Impossible de fermer l'œil après sa !

-Tu y crois vraiment ? Demanda Bella.

-Non, il a une imagination débordante et à tendance à s'imaginer ce genre de choses quand il a peur. C'est juste qu'il était tellement sur de lui que sans le vouloir, j'ai flippée toute la nuit.

-Tu m'étonne ! Si j'aurai un homme qui me regardé dormir dans ma chambre, je peux te dire que je déménage à l'instant même. Rigola Alice.

-Jasper te regarde dormir si je ne me trompe pas ! Souligna Bella, comprenant le plan de sa belle-sœur.

-Alors tu sors vraiment avec ? S'étonna la rousse. »

Elle se posait la question depuis le début, mais n'osait pas la posée. C'était assez gênant. Après tout, ils sont frère et sœur, ça ne doit pas être facile de passé inaperçu … En faite, Luna se doutait un peu qu'Alice ne voulait pas que cela passe inaperçu ! Ca ne lui ressemblée pas, mais alors pas du tout !

Les filles rigolèrent de sa question, tendit qu'elle rendait le fond de teint à Alice qui lui sourit en regardant la route. Les Cullen aimés trop la vitesse à son gout !

« Oui, Jazz et moi sommes ensemble. Lorsqu'il est arrivé dans la famille avec sa sœur, il était très distant, calme et assez introverti. Autant te dire que nous ne vivions pas dans le même monde ! Mais au fil du temps, on a finit par se trouver et depuis on ne se quitte plus ! Et j'assume sa t-o-t-a-l-e-m-e-n-t !

-Jasper a une sœur ? Elle n'est pas venue au dîner, pourquoi ?

-Rose est partie.

-Emmet sortait avec la sœur de Jasper ! S'écria la rouquine.

-Oui, ils formaient un couple assez fusionnel, à cette époque, je me rappelle encore de toutes les blagues d'Emm', il rigolait tout le temps et pour rien. Se souvenu Bella.

-Alors il a bien changé !

-Luna, je te jure sur la tête de Bella qu'Emm' s'en veut d'avoir fait je ne sais quelle chose à ce mystérieux étage que personne n'avait le droit d'accès !

-Eh ! Evite de jurer sur ma tête à tout vent s'il te plait ! »

Lorsque Luna se remit de son fou rire après avoir vue la tête de Bella à l'arrière de la voiture, elle se rendit compte qu'elles étaient déjà arrivées. Alice trouva une place et l'enfer de la nouvelle habitante de Forks commença.

Vous ne connaissait pas Alice Cullen lorsqu'elle se trouve dans les galeries de centre commercial. Ce n'est plus un gentil lutin qui sautille joyeusement. C'est une furie qui court à droite à gauche, arrachant même un article qu'elle veut seulement essayée des mains d'une autre cliente. Dans ces moments là, on a très envie de ne pas être vu en sa présence ! Une vraie tornade qui change d'avis toute les minutes et qui vous pousse dans une cabine sans même avoir encore choisie quoi essayer.

Et vas-y que sa change de magasins, et vas-y que sa ca ne vas pas et allez on recommence !

« Sérieusement Alice, je ne porterai jamais sa ! Geignit Luna.

-Tu le porteras ! Tes gouts sont pires que Bella, mélanger du bleu foncé et du jaune pétant ? Mais quelle horreur !

-Je te remercie de ta remarque Alice, sa me fais chaud au cœur. (Elle se tourna vers la rousse)Tu verra Lun' on s'habitue vite à ce mode de vie. Lui souffla Bella en tirant le rideau. »

Et la revoilà dans une cabine, en train d'essayer un top vert moulant. Trop moulant ! Zut, rester célibataire lui convenait, être célibataire avec x prétendants ? Non merci, ca prend trop de temps et c'est chiant ! A peine essayé, Alice lui balance encore quelques fringues avant de la laissée respirer. Ne faudrait pas qu'elle lui claque entre les doigts avant la fin des magasins !

« J'ai besoin de trouver une robe dans les tons bleues pour Bella, Edward adore le bleu ! Tu peux me chercher sa pour moi ?

-Oui chef ! Rigola son amie avant de s'enfuir vers le rayon robe. »

Choisir à la place d'Alice, on se doutait que c'était comme un teste, un rituel de passage. Luna s'appliqua à mettre en place les deux trois conseils que sa mère et Kayla lui on vainement inculquées durant leur virées entre filles.

Se demandant quel style de robe convenait le mieux à Bella, elle regarda par la vitrine, détaillant les passants. Elle entre-aperçut un homme de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle lâcha subitement la robe qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

« Sa va Luna ? Questionna la furie en ramassant la robe.

-Oui, oui, j'ai juste eu un petit coup de pompe. Rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas.

-On va bientôt mangées. Cette robe est parfaite ! Tu n'as pas si mauvais gout finalement ! »

Alice repartie vers les cabines, tendit que Luna se retourna vivement vers la vitrine. Il n'était plus là. Elle aurait jurée qu'il avait les yeux rouges !

Bella choisit effectivement la robe que Luna avait laissée tombée et elles sortirent du dernier magasin ! Tous, elles les avaient TOUS faits, dans cette SEULE galerie ! Ce qui voulait dire que l'après-midi serait pire. Alice était définitivement pire que Kayla.

Nota Bene : Ramener un garçon quel qu'il soit pour porter cette tonne de sacs !

Les filles déposèrent les sacs dans la voiture et repartirent manger sur le bord de mer, la fraicheur de l'eau rafraichissant leur peau.

Un sandwich plus tard, les voilà reparties vers les boutiques. Au programmes : les sous-vêtements, les chaussures et un petit tour chez le coiffeur !

Détrompez-vous, trouver des sous-vêtements avec une folle furieuse qui n'aime rien, sauf du supra luxe, ca prend du temps !

« Alice, arrête tu vas me tuer ! Gémit la martyre.

-Stop les jérémiades ! Encore quatre ou cinq ensemble et on passe aux chaussures.

-Mais : j'en ais déjà huit ! Huit ensemble et j'espère que ma mère ne tombera jamais dessus !

-Elle a raison Alice, tu vas redescendre dans l'estime de sa mère si tu lui ramène une fille avec des sous-vêtements pareils. Rit Bella devant la mine dépitée de Lun'.

-Si vous continuée, j'augmente le nombre d'ensemble à dix de plus ! »

Cette nana était un démon, pas une déesse, un démon ! Tout droit envoyé par Satan lui-même bougonna Luna en retournant aux cabines.

Elle en profita pour continuer sa petite enquête sur la vie de son ami/ennemi qui devrait boire du Ricoré au petit déjeuné.

« Tu dis que Rose est partie. Emmet n'a pas essayé de trouver quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Si, mais aucunes ne pouvaient remplacée Rose, il a commencé à sombrer dans une dépression dont il ne sort toujours pas.

-Pourtant hier soir, il rigolé. Mais après, il allait me dire quelque chose et il a changé du tout au tout !

-C'est surement parce qu'il te voit comme un parasite qui entre dans sa vie et chamboule tout ! Insinua Bella en entrant dans la cabine à côté de la sienne.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ou je t'appelle Isabella ! Menaça la questionneuse. »

Elle n'en sut pas davantage et ne chercha pas à creusée plus profond. On sentait dans leur voix que Rose leur avait été cher ! Alice les libéra de leur tortures jusqu'au salon de chaussures. Bella et Luna tentèrent de s'enfuir et de se cacher, mais la voya,te les retrouvée toujours.

« Elle est voyante ou quoi ? »

Bella rit à cette remarqua.

« Alice à le don de tout devinée, sa en est inouïe !

-Je vous attends je vous signale. Remarqua la créature démoniaque. »

L'ultime question de cette journée trotta dans la tête de Luna. Comment allaient-elles faire rentrer toute la marchandise dans la Porsch ? Nan mais parce que là, sa en devenait grave, elle avait presque atteint la limite de sa carte de crédit !

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui paye maintenant ! Lui assura Alice.

-Non, je refuse totalement sa ! J'en ais pour trois ans de vêtement là, sa me suffit amplement.

-Dis-toi que c'est pour te remercier !

-Et de quoi dois-tu me remercier femme démoniaque ?

-Je te remercie d'avance pour pardonner toute les vilaines choses que mon stupide frère a pu ou va te dire ! Affirmât-elle avec l'approbation de Bella.

-Vu comme ca … Ca change tout alors ! »

Les tarées du porte feuille continuèrent à flânaient entre les paires de baskets, ballerines, bottes et tout autre choses quand Luna repéra la paire de botte que Kayla réclamée corps et âme pour son anniversaire depuis trois semaines.

« Il me faut cette paire de bottes ! »

Alors qu'elle allait la prendre, Alice fonça dessus en même tant qu'une grande brune. Chacune attrapa un bout de la dernière boite. Oups, problème en vu … !

« Excusez-nous, mais nous avions vue cette paire en première. Commença Alice.

-Non, je ne crois pas, je l'ai ai vue depuis que je suis dans ce magasin !

-Et bien vous n'aviez qu'à venir les chercher plutôt. Maintenant rendez moi cette paire de botte !

-Il en est hors de question, lâchez cette boite immédiatement.

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser tomber une prise, vous allez être dessus !

-Ca, c'est sur. Souffla Bella à l'adresse de Luna. »

Les deux clientes se disputèrent encore un moment avant qu'elles n'en viennent aux mains.

« Vous allais regrettez de vous dresser contre moi et cette paire de botte Gucchi croyez-moi ! Menaca Alice.

-Je t'attends, la lilliputienne ! »

Luna allait se mettre entre elles pour les séparer, mais Bella l'en empêcha. Se battre pour une paire de botte ? Nan mais sa vas pas bien là-dedans !

Mais Luna fut encore plus choquée par ce qui se produisit : les deux ennemis abaissèrent leurs mains gauches devant elles. Feuille pour l'inconnue, ciseaux pour Alice.

« J'ai gagnée, j'ai gagnée ! Youhouhou Yeah ! »

Alice faisait la danse de la pluie, la boite en mains, l'autre s'en allant dépitée autre part. Les fans de shopping sont des … Des trucs non identifiables !

« J'en reviens pas ! Cria Luna en recevant la boite entre ses mains.

-Je gagne toujours.

-Bon, on retourne à la chasse à la perle rare les filles. J'aimerai bien finir avant qu'il ne fasse nuit. Rajouta Bella en montrant une paire de chaussure à Alice. »

Luna était tellement heureuse d'avoir les bottes, qui en plus était à la bonne pointure, qu'elle se laissa faire au bonheur d'une certaine personne qui en profita pour tout lui faire essayer. Dans différents salons. Oh misère !

Pour finir, les demoiselles s'offrirent une rafraichissante coupe de cheveux. Seulement le nécessaire, on ne change rien, mais on renouvelle. Faut dire que Luna à légèrement pris peur qu'Alice la force à se laissée faire n'importe quoi avec ses cheveux. Mais ne jouons pas avec la chance, qui maintint la jeune fille en vie jusqu'à la plage où elles jouèrent avec les vagues. Un peu trop froides !

Le trio avait choisit un petit restaurant espagnol « Le passe-doble » où elles prirent une table sur la plage.

Diner au clair de lune entre amies : le truc à faire un peu plus souvent. Elles rirent et faillir en mourir lorsque Luna essaya de manger un escargot. Autant vous dire que l'escargot disparut on ne sait où dans le sable, toute la sauce s'étalant sur son visage ! Le serveur se demanda rapidement si il était préférable de les virées, mais les charmes des filles opérèrent et elles goutèrent au moins trois vins différents. Bien sur, lorsqu'elles payèrent l'addition, la martyre du jour tanguée dangereusement. Les deux autres aussi, mais c'était bien sur du cinéma pour ne pas trop se dévoilées. Des filles qui tiennent l'alcool sa existe, mais celles qui tiennent après autant de verres ? C'était presque rare !

Arrivé à la voiture, la plus jeune [on devine vite qui] envoya un sms à sa mère.

_**Je rentre bientôt, tu peux allée te coucher.**_

_**Je t'aime 3. Rappelle à Owen que les monstres n'existent pas !**_

_**Bonne nuit, Luna.**_

Cela lui prit un peut plus de quatre minutes pour trouver les bonnes touches. Elle était sacrément amochée. C'est pour cette raison d'ailleurs qu'elle ne chercha pas plus loin quand elle vit des yeux rouges la dévisagée et disparaitre au coin d'une ruelle !

Demain matin elle n'en aura de toute manière aucuns souvenirs.

Le trajet du retour se passa en silence : Luna somnolant plus de la moitié de la route, Alice étant perdue dans ses pensées, surtout par rapport à sa vision du matin et Bella textotée avec Edward incluant la dite vision dans leur petite conversation d'amoureux transies !

La voiture se gara devant la maison, Alice se tourna vers le visage endormie de sa nouvelle amie. Elle n'avait surement pas encore décuvée !

« Allez Luna ! Tu veux qu'on t'aide à monter ?

-Alice ! Huuuuum … Laisse-moi, j'ai mal à la tête. Grogna la concernée.

-On va la monter dans sa chambre. Tu l'a met au lit, je porte ses sacs ! Déclara Bella, soucieuse de l'état de l'endormie. »

Alice trouva les clés sous le tapis. Kate était déjà couchée, tant mieux, pas la peine de devoir s'expliquer sur l'état de sa fille ! Elle l'a coucha dans son lit, ne lui laissant que ses sous-vêtements. Bella rangea ses affaires dans son armoire et fureta dans la chambre, tombant sur son calepin à dessins.

« Elle est douée.

-Et Owen ne rêve pas. Un vampire est venu ici j'en suis sur !

-Emmet ne vas pas aimer … On reste dehors à attendre ce type ?

-Non, laissons les garçons régler cette affaire, de toute manière il ne lui veut pas de mal.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il cherche en débarquant dans une chambre d'ado toute les nuits ?

-Aucune idée. »

Chapitre 5 terminé !

Je sais, il ne bouge pas beaucoup, mais j'avais besoin d'un chapitre de transition pour la suite ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

Je vous n'aimeuuuuh !

Chapitre 6 : Lauren ou la fille qui cherche l'embrouille !


	6. Chapter 6 : Lauren, celle qui cherche !

Mes chères lectrices ou lecteurs.

Avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser. Je fais d'énormes et de stupides fautes qui vous gâche la joie de me lire. On me l'a encore fait remarquer et j'en suis désolée.

Néanmoins, je suis actuellement à la recherche d'un(e) Beta qui voudrait bien de moi.

Si jamais vous en connaissez, je suis ouverte à toutes propositions !

Tia : Mais oui, qui est donc ce vampire que personne ne connait ?! Mouhahahahahahahhahahahahaha ha … Je n'en sais rien figure-toi !

Nicky : Je ne dirai rien, même sous la torture ! Bien sur qu'Emmet va réagir. Enfin, nous l'espérons. Merci pour tes reviews qui me suivent depuis le début.

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, sauf la famille McCarthy qui est à moi ! Je ne fais que m'amuser pour votre plus plaisir avec eux !

Bonne lecture mesdemoiselles messieurs !

**Chapitre 6**

**Pense à la tarte aux pommes pour Madame Cullen.**

**Elle travaille à temps partiel au poste de police.**

**Maman.**

Bien sur, comme si Luna avait le temps de ramener une tarte aux pommes à Esmée, alors qu'elle a déjà du mal à arriver à l'heure au lycée. Son corps était lourd, sa langue pâteuse et un mal de crâne pas possible : toute la panoplie de la gueule de bois.

L'état dans lequel il ne fallait surtout pas être avec une famille aussi chiante que la sienne !

« Luna, je ne trouve plus mon devoir de maths, tu ne l'as pas vus ? Criée Lily du bas des marches.

-Je hais les maths ! Alors m'emmerde pas … Grinça son interlocutrice en habillant Howard. »

Pendant qu'il lui faisait remarquer qu'elle disait, je cite, des « mots pas beaux », elle vit du coin des yeux son autre frère mettre son gilet à l'envers. Pas le moins du monde irritée par ce geste qui lui promettait de totalement rhabiller Owen, Luna demanda à Kayla d'aller lui chercher un cachet contre le mal de tête.

« Quelle idée de se prendre une cuite avant la reprise des cours aussi. Râla Kayla, ayant autre chose à faire que de délivrer sa sœur de ses souffrances.

-Si tu veux arrivée au bahut vivante et rayonnante de joie, vas me chercher ce foutu médoc ! »

L'aspirine ayant imprégnée son corps, Luna eu un peu moins envie de tuer le monde entier. Tous prêts pour leur deuxième jour de cours dans cette verte ville, les McCarthy prirent la route en direction des profs et des bonnes notes. Enfin pour certains.

« Owen, Howard, avant d'arriver, promettez moi que vous ne feraient pas la même chose que la dernière fois, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans un cercueil à compter mes asticots parce que votre enseignante n'a pas supportée votre présence une journée de plus !

-C'est comme demander à un drogué de ne plus consommer sa drogue Luna. Fit remarquer Kyle.

-Promettez.

-Ont promets.

-D'essayer. Finit Howard pour son frère jumeau. »

En gros, elle avait parlée pour ne rien dire. Luna remarqua cependant que Kyle n'était pas aussi joyeux que d'habitude. Elle pouvait comprendre que les rayons du soleil lui manqué autant que les plages de sables chaud, mais au point de ne plus rire … Ca relevé de l'impossible. Ils arrivèrent en vue des bâtiments. La Porsch d'Alice les doubla, tendis qu'une Jeep bien connus de tous resté sagement derrière. Elle sourie. Ce type était un idiot finit.

Descendu du véhicule, tout le petit monde salua l'autre grande famille qu'abritait Forks.

Kayla et sa nouvelle meilleure amie partirent devant tendis que Luna retenait son petit frère.

« Tu es sur que ca va aller ? Demandât-elle.

-Non, pas vraiment. J'espérer que tu me prennes à pars en faite …

-Kyle, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Paniquât-elle.

-J'ai surpris Mam's au téléphone hier.

-Et ?

-Et elle était au téléphone avec Papa. »

Luna resta de marbre face à cette détestable nouvelle. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi son frère faisait clairement la gueule depuis ce matin. Leur relation avec le paternel n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe. Elle réajusta le gilet de son adorable frangin dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

« T'inquiète pas va ! J'en parlerai avec Mam's ce soir, y'a pas de problème. Petit comique tu dois redevenir ! S'exclamât-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. »

Elle le laissa repartir en direction de ses bâtiments. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il y est une ombre au tableau quand les choses on l'air d'aller mieux ?

Elle rumina un peu en emmenant les plus petits jusqu'à leur classe, les jumeaux détalant comme des lapins vers la leur, sous le regard mi-terrifié, mi-paranoïaque de Madame Choumaki. Ca s'annonçait bien tiens !

Elle courut jusqu'à son propre cours de philosophie où elle pourra pleinement profitée de l'heure pour dormir. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle avait crut. Alors qu'elle était seule la semaine dernière, la paillasse à côté d'elle était prise par Jasper qui lui fit un bref signe de la main avec un sympathique sourire.

« Jasper.

-Luna. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Comme quelqu'un qui se remet d'une gueule de bois dans une famille où on compte sur vous.

-Et bien, Mademoiselle gueule de bois, je tenais à vous prévenir qu'une certaine Lauren comploterais contre vous. »

Sur cette dernière phrase pour le moins déprimante, il reprit ses affaires et alla s'assoir à une table vide. Que personne ne vint combler. Pourquoi diable avait-elle l'impression qu'elle était la seule avec qui les Cullen discutait ou montré des signes de civilité ? Pour ce qui est de Lauren, ca tombé plutôt mal. Elle ne se sentait absolument pas de tenir tête à un pot de peinture qui déclamerai son amour pour Emmet tout en la menaçant de l'exterminée pour n'importe quelles raisons.

Le cours commença au moment où Eric, le type qui l'avait gentiment accueilli s'installa à côté d'elle. Il ne la salua même pas et se contenta de suivre le cours en silence jusqu'aux quinze dernières minutes.

« Je vois que tu as fais connaissance avec les Cullen. »

Ah oui ! C'est vrai, lui n'était pas du tout amoureux des Cullen.

_Tout le monde vas être sur son dos après sa, sauf mon groupe, puisqu'on ait carrément anti-Cullen !_

Oui, ca lui revenait limpidement maintenant. Oh mais zut ! Pourquoi elle ?

« Oui, ce sont des gens forts aimables.

-Venant de la part de celle qui leur a crevée leurs pneus …

-Disons qu'ils m'ont prouvés leurs gentillesses.

-Tu ne devrais pas les approchés. Ils ne sont pas comme nous. Crachat-il.

-Ca va être difficile de les ignorés : ils mangent chez moi, Renesmée est super copine avec ma sœur et moi j'ai des plans shopping avec Alice et Bella, sans oublier que leurs père semble être le patron de ma mère, mais à par sa !

-Les Cullen ne manges jamais. Ou bien ils le cachent bien !

-Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve le plus Eric : que MOI je traine avec les Cullen ou bien que je sois une des SEULES à trainer avec ? »

La sonnerie se déclencha, l'empêchant de s'énervée plus que de raison. C'était dingue ! Avant d'arriver ici, elle était la gentillesse incarnée et depuis qu'elle est ici : s'est une boule de nerfs ! Eric ramassa ses affaires dans un sourire un tantinet supérieur Grrrrr !

« Tu n'es pas une des SEULES à les côtoyer, tu es LA seule et ça ma jolie, tu vas finir par le regretter … »

Sur ces douces paroles forts rassurantes, il parti avec son groupe d'amis qui l'a regardèrent bêtement. Jasper passa à côté d'elle en lui souriant. Ce type était bien le plus bizarre des Cullen. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, restez toujours en retrait. Etre avec Alice aurait du le décoincer un peu et bien même pas ! Pourtant, malgré cela, il semblait être le genre de personne que l'on aime avoir dans son entourage !

Bref, elle partie vite fait vers son prochain cours, espérant qu'aucune mauvaises ondes ne viendrait pourrir sa journée déjà mal entamée.

« Tiens, tiens, voilà la meilleure amie des Cullen. Fit une voix qu'elle reconnut.

-Jessica ! Depuis quand es-tu si loin de ta maîtresse ? Tu as finis par être fatiguée de lui sécher son mascara ?

-Tu devrais faire gaffe à ce que tu dis McCarthy, t'es pas si aimée que ça ici ! Dit-elle menaçante.

-Merci du conseil, j'en prendrai compte. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser. »

Jessica lui barra le chemin tout en replaçant ses cheveux avec sa main gauche, la droite étant déjà occupée à tenir son café. Ce stupide toutou commençait vaguement à l'agacer.

« Encore un conseil la nouvelle : Pense à nettoyer ton chemisier, la propreté c'est une des grandes valeurs de ce lycée !

-Qu'est-ce que tu »

Sa phrase se perdit dans le ruissèlement du café de Jessica qui se déversa sur son chemisier. Sauf qu'elle venait d'acheter son foutu café et qu'il était brûlant.

Le liquide chauffa la peau de Luna qui serra les dents. Cette petite garce n'allait pas s'en sortir comme sa, il y avait des limites à sa gentillesse et lui balancer du café à la figure pour aucune raison valable, c'était toutes les dépassées !

Au moment où elle allée répliquer un truc bien méchant, elle se sentit tirée en arrière. Elle tenta de se débattre sur un peu plus de dix mètres en jurant à tout vas, avant de se rendre compte que c'était son petit lutin. Arrivée aux toilettes, Alice lui enleva sa chemise sans se gêner le moins du monde.

« Tu as étais stupide. Dit-elle.

-Pardon ? Je n'ai rien fait qui mériterait une telle remarque, j'allais partir !

-Au moment même où un petit toutou de Lauren s'approche de toi, esquive comme tu le peux mais barre toi de là au plus vite. Cette fille va vouloir te pourrir la vie.

-Parce que je suis ton amie.

-Parce que tu es mon amie. (Elle fit une pose, visiblement gênée) Tiens, j'ai toujours un habit de rechange pour ce genre de problème. »

Elle lui tendit un petit haut blanc, léger, mais ça ira. Luna l'enfila tout en souriant. Ca ne l'étonnée pas du tout qu'Alice est ce genre de petit objet de secours.

« Eh Alice ! Ca ne change rien du tout. Si cette fille croit pouvoir entacher notre amitié, elle se trompe.

-Je le sais. Lui sourit-elle. Maintenant dépêche toi d'aller en cours, tu es déjà en retard ! »

Elle la pousse vers la sortie en lui promettant de l'attendre pour manger. Quand Luna s'en alla, Alice attrapa son téléphone en souriant. Bien sur qu'elles allaient restées amies, elle l'avait vue. Cette Lauren était sacrément chiante certes, mais ça allait jouer en sa faveur. Elle envoya un sms avant de quittée les toilettes pour rejoindre Edward qui lui aussi avait un trou dans son emplois du temps.

**Garde un œil sur Lun'.**

**La pom-pom girl lui chercher l'embrouille.**

**Baston aux casiers.**

Pendant ce temps, Luna arriva en retard, en AP. Le seul truc qu'on lui avait imposé pour qu'elle rentre au lycée de Forks, c'était qu'elle prenne cette option : AP Maths.

Comment vous exprimer la joie qu'elle ressentit en s'affichant devant toute la classe, dont la chieuse de Lauren qui rigolée avec une de ses copines. Le bonheur que lui procura le fait de se rendre compte que son professeur de maths qui ne l'aimé vraisemblablement pas, était son professeur d'AP. Rien, rien dans l'Univers tout entier ne pouvait faire balance avec ce sentiment. Sauf une bonne sieste sur une plage de Miami avec une Margarita à ses côtés. Non, en faite, deux Margarita.

Elle se planqua au fond, là où personne n'irait voir.

Le cours se termina.

Les autres cours passèrent et Luna suivi à la lettre les ordres d'Alice. Elle esquiva toute les filles qu'elle avait vues traîner avec Lauren, un peu trop d'ailleurs. Cette fille cherchée à l'agacée ou à la traquée, une des deux explications mais en tout cas, ca fonctionnait !

Alice l'attendit comme promit pour aller manger. Elles prirent une table à deux. Bella voulant rester avec son amoureux. On allait pas lui en vouloir. Autant Alice et Jasper formés un couple fusionnel et originale. Autant les deux autres étaient fusionnels et guimauve !

« Alors, cette matinée ?

-Alice, j'ai M. Charlot en AP maths. Ma matinée a été un vrai saccage moralement parlant ! Mais sinon, ca va plutôt bien. Et toi ?

-Rien de bien sérieux, un test de physique et une heure de français soporifique. Et du côté de notre meilleure amie ?

-Tu avais raison. Elle m'a fait prendre en chasse par ses sbires. Mais pourquoi tout le monde m'en veux ?

-Ils ne t'en veulent pas, ils sont simplement jaloux. Nous … Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de nous mélanger aux autres.

-Tu te doute que je vais te demander pourquoi moi ?

-Et tu te doute que je vais te répondre quelque chose du genre : c'est le destin et pas autrement ! »

Elles continuèrent de bavarder, se racontant leurs anecdotes, Alice racontant comment elle avait soudoyée Jasper pour qu'il aille lui acheter des croissants à quatre heures du matin et Luna comment elle avait fait le mur pour aller voir son ex petit copain et comment sa mère avait était furax.

« Ton père n'avait pas du approuvé non plus. Rit Alice.

-Tu n'imagine pas à quel point ! Il a même fait mettre un verrou à serrure à ma fenêtre qu'il fermé tout les soirs. Ne se doutant pas une seconde que je passais par celle de la salle de bain ! »

La sonnerie coupa cour à la discussion, les pressant de rejoindre leur matière respective. En chemin Luna croisa Lauren elle-même, mais elle réussi, difficilement, à la semer.

Tout cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas et elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle n'aurait pas à se défendre. Niveau battle donnez lui un magnifique 0.

Les cours défilèrent, Luna traina son mal de tête jusqu'à la fin, même si elle s'était presque totalement remise de sa soirée.

Nota Bene : Ne plus boire en présence d'Alice et Bella, elles vous font trop consommer.

En sortant de son dernier cours, un mauvais pressentiment la suivit jusqu'à son casier. Lorsqu'elle le referma après y avoir pris un brouillon de devoir à rendre, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec la seule personne de cet établissement qu'elle ne voulait pas rencontrer.

« Lauren.

-Luna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux au juste ?

-Juste … Discuter ?

-Et tu avais besoin de tout tes animaux de compagnie pour sa ?

-Il faut dire que j'ai essayée de discuter avec toi, je suis allée jusqu'à te menacer, mais rien. Tu as continuée à bavarder avec la sœur d'Emmet.

-Si tu pense un jour à sortir avec lui, commence à apprendre les prénoms de ses frères et sœur : c'est Alice ! »

Lauren démarra au quart de tour après la remarque de son ennemie. Luna se prit une gifle magistrale qui lui fit heurtée le métal froid des casiers. C'est ce genre de chose qu'il faut éviter de faire quand on sort d'une cuite. Se prendre des meubles, c'est pas conseiller. Sa tête se décomposa de l'intérieure. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle ressentit lorsque Lauren lui attrapa les cheveux pour la faire avancée jusqu'à la vitre.

« Tu vois ta voiture ? Tu vas la prendre et retourner à Miami avant que je ne te fasse la subir une des plus grosses humiliations de ta vie en plein milieu de la cour.

-J'ai pas pour habitude de mentir alors je vais être clair : je fais ce que je veux et là, maintenant : je t'e-m-m-e-r-d-e ! Lui cracha Luna »

Avant de se prendre la vitre violement dans la figure. Ok, maintenant elle serait prête à la supplier pour que cette garce arrête de balancer sa tête dans tous les matériaux du bâtiment. Elle commença à se débattre et plaça un bon coup de coude dans les côtes de Lauren qui la lâcha en hurlant qu'elle l'avait frappée. Jessica agrippa le coude de Luna et la retourna pour essayer de lui mettre une beigne, mais celle-ci l'évita et se la pris dans le dos se faisant projeté encore une fois contre la vitre. Vraiment aucune technique de défense. Sa mère aurait du lui apprendre sa au lieu d'essayer de lui inculquer l'harmonie des couleurs. Elle sentie vaguement un liquide chaud se répandre sur sa lèvre qui la picotait. Ok, en plus de s'être exploser la lèvre, elle s'était pétée le nez !

Alors qu'elle pensée son heure venue, une voix gronda dans le couloir vide.

« Eh les filles, sa vous dit d'aller ailleurs. Cria Emmet en arrivant à grande enjambée. »

Elles se carapatèrent toute en poussant de petits cries suraigües, vrillant les tympans de la blessée de guerre. Elle se retourna vers son vis-à-vis le remerciant d'un regard.

« Ca va aller ? Demandât-il en lui prenant le visage à deux mains et se stoppant net. Tu saigne du nez ! Tu … Tu devrais allée à l'infirmerie, t'en a pleins ton T-shirt ! »

Il se recula bien vite et lui passa son sac de cours. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre, ni quoi dire. Emmet n'était pas vraiment le genre de mec qu'elle arrivait à cernée et la dernière fois qu'ils se sont quittés, c'était en mauvais terme.

« Merci Emmet. Je … Je crois que je serai salement amochée si tu n'était pas intervenu.

-C'est normale, c'est un peu de ma faute si tu te fait agresser par cette furie, même si je comprend pas trop pourquoi elle t'en veut !

-A cause de la Jeep.

-Ah oui, la Jeep … Heu …

-Oh lala ! T'as vu l'heure, faut vraiment que j'aille chercher les autres, sinon ils vont encore se plaindre ! »

Elle commença à partir et Emmet expira enfin ! Un coup de plus et Luna devenait son repas du soir … Cette fille avait le don de le mettre dans des situations pour le moins cocasses. Il reçu un sms de sa sœur, qui lui promettait une belle dispute.

**Je t'avais demandée d'éviter la guerre !**

**Pas de laisser Luna se faire casser la figure contre une vitre.**

**Imagine que tu craque !? IDIOT.**

Alice et ses foutus vision ! Il reparti vers la sortie, la délicieuse odeur de Luna encore dans ses narines. Shit !

Il croisa Edward en chemin et parla vaguement mentalement avec lui. L'autre ne parut pas très à l'aise tout d'un coup et se mass a la nuque.

« Tu sais, Alice a vue un vampire regarder Luna dormir en vision.

-Hein ?! Et ? Il l'a attaquée ? Pas que je m'en préoccupe plus que sa, mais je viens de lui sauver la vie, si c'es pour qu'elle meurt derrière c'est chiant !

-Non, d'après sa vision, je pense que c'est un vampire obsessionnel. Dit-il froidement. »

Emmet eu soudainement froid dans le dos. Ok, il s'entendait pas vraiment avec elle et nouer le dialogue ce n'était pas encore sa ! Mais il l'aimait bien quand même et qu'un vampe se permette de la guettait comme sa toute les nuits, il ne le permettait pas !

« Tu l'apprécie pas, mais tu veux pas qu'un autre la regarde dormir et suive ses moindres faits et gestes ? Contradictoire toi être.

-Ferme-la Yoda et rentre fissa à la maison, il faut empêcher ce vamp de l'approcher ! Et arrête de lire mes pensées ! »

Alors que les Cullen se disputaient joyeusement, Luna elle tirait une tête de folle qui étripera le premier à l'emmerder. Madame Choumaki avait tirait une tête de six pied de long en la voyant arriver avec le visage contusionnait et la chemise d'Alice tachée de sang. Personne ne pipa mots dans la voiture et Luna se permit même d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur, avant de freiner au feu subitement démoralisée en voyant le poste de police.

« Et merde la tarte ! »

Kate McCarthy attendait sa fille de pied ferme. Elle avait prévue rentrer prendre quelques habits de rechange pour sa garde de ce soir et voilà qu'elle tombe sur sa tarte aux pommes ! Expliquer lui ce qu'il y a de difficile à prendre une tarte aux pommes zut !

Mais malgré le fait qu'elle soit énervée, lorsqu'elle vit sa fille débarquer dans sa maison la tête en sang, tous ses instincts maternels prirent le dessus sur cette stupide tarte.

« Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passée, ca va tu n'as rien de grave ? Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'hôpital ? Mais qui t'as fait sa ?

-Ca va Mam's, y'a pas mort d'homme, j'ai juste eu une petite altercation avec la reine du pot de peinture du lycée. Rien de grave.

-Tu es sur ? Tu veux que je reste là cette nuit, je peux prévenir tu sais !

-Non maman, vas travailler, je gère tout sa ! »

Sa mère finit par partir, le cœur au bord des lèvres de devoir abandonnée sa fille dans un état pareils aux mains de tout ses garnements d'enfants !

Après s'être changée et nettoyée, Luna descendit dans le salon pour voir si Kyle ou Kayla avaient besoin d'aide, mais comme quoi, ils étaient plus intelligents qu'elle en maths.

Elle prit Ludivine avec elle dans sa chambre, laissant Lily et les jumeaux joués dans une des chambres à Dieu sait quel jeu.

Pendant que sa petite sœur jouée tranquillement avec différentes peluches : entre oursons et Bambi il y avait le choix ! Luna, elle, reprit son calepin et dessina une Lauren habillée en souillon, complètement absorbée dans la création des cheveux, elle releva la tête quand elle entendit Ludivine rigolait. Elle cria quand elle vit une forme sombre dans le reflet de sa vitre et lâcha son calepin en se retournant. La fenêtre près de son lit claqua dans un coup de vent. Elle alla la refermer tremblante. Cette fenêtre là, elle en était sur, elle ne l'avait jamais ouverte.

« Je suis en train de délirer, pas vrai Ludivine. »

Mais sa sœur était trop occupée à regarder par l'autre fenêtre en parlant dans la langue des bébés. Luna la pris dans ses bras et la mis entre ses jambes pour jouer avec elle et ses peluches.

Ce soir là, c'était la première fois que Luna fit des cauchemars depuis cinq ans.

Des yeux rouges, encore et toujours ces mêmes yeux rouges.

Chapitre 6 terminé !

Voilà mes amis, bientôt la rentrée, je ne posterai donc que le week-end à présent !

Je vous aime TOUS !

Chapitre 7 : Vengeance et caméra.


End file.
